Unexpected Summer
by lost-in-winds
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are sent to Las Vegas as a graduation gift by their parents. It so happens that they attend a party and wake up married ..and is that a bite mark on kagome's shoulder?. pairings: IK MS SR ...no longer in construction!
1. Chapter 1

The Takahashis and Higurashis were well-off families in modern Japan each with a company of their own. The heads of the families had been childhood friends and their relationship lasted through the rough terrain of life. They had merged companies about 20 years back becoming partners and gaining more. The two families would get together once a week as the good friends they were. And like all family friends, there were always the ones who didn't stand each other. This conflict came along with fighting and wrecking of property or anything that the rivals of those families could get their hands on.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the famous family troublemakers who hated each other's guts and would do anything to make the other's life a living hell. They couldn't stand being together. Every time they would to be in the same room an argument would begin, always resulting in a furious Kagome and/or an infuriated Inuyasha. Neither actually knew what the argument was about, but either way, the result was always the same.

It all started when Kagome's mother took Kagome as a play date for Inuyasha when they were young. The mothers of the toddlers thought that the kids would be good company for each other, but boy were they wrong. Souta was 2 and Kagome 5. Inuyasha and Kagome were the same age and that was another reason that they were shoved together. After every school day Kagome had to go visit Inuyasha. She was forced to play with him, while her mother talked to Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. It was a lame excuse for the mothers to gossip or as they liked to call it, "catch-up on things".

The games they played were different from the things 5 year olds should play. Tag and hide-and-seek didn't exist in their list of pastimes. Their fun consisted of playing odd pranks and disturbing jokes on each other and always awaiting for revenge. It was a miracle neither put anything on fire or that either one actually ended up badly hurt. They somehow knew a limit and would get extremely close to going overboard.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come on Kagome, it won't hurt to try and get along with him." Kagome's mother tried to give some reassuring advice to her daughter but it came to no avail since her little "bumpkin" never listened. To her, Inuyasha was the devil incarnate and was born to make her life miserable._

_The Higurashis were driving to the Takahashis like every afternoon. They were in a new shiny silver convertible Mercedes that they had received for Christmas. Kagome's mother had been driving it like a maniac on a loose chain, always going everywhere and anywhere any time. Her mother was ecstatic at the present that her husband had given her and had driven it the first chance she got and hadn't let go since._

_Kagome didn't want to play with Inuyasha. She hated him and her mother knew, but she still forced her be with him thus making her life miserable. It was a matter of time before they would attempt murder on each other. The only thing stopping them was that neither wanted to go to prison. 'Maybe if I'm lucky Inuyasha will get hit by a moving train trying to save his ducky from getting crushed' Kagome thought bitterly. _

"_Mommy, he's mean to me. I don't like him! Can we please go home?" Kagome was pleading her mother before going into the mansion. She did this every day, but just like her mother's advice it wasn't paid much attention. _

_After her mother had said no, Kagome would go into potty mouth mode. How she learned so many words was thanks to the little angel of a hanyou. She let a muttering swirl of words from her pouted mouth. Her mother would look at her wide-eyed, shake her head, and give her hand a slap. The curses coming from Kagome's mouth got her grounded, which resulted in spending more time with Inuyasha._

_Every time Kagome came, the little hanyou would take the opportunity to play a tiny prank on her. At first they weren't too bad. Just tripping and pushing, but things got worse as they grew older. They had sort of like a schedule now. One would do a prank and the next visit the other would get revenge or if they weren't careful one of them got to play two pranks._

'_She's going to get it this time' Inuyasha thought with a slight grin forming on his face. 'Last time you won, but today you're dead' He let out a menacing growl from deep within his chest. He remembered the way Kagome's had tortured him the last time she was there. He rubbed his hands in anticipation but scowled at the sudden memory._

_Kagome was in Inuyasha's bathroom. She was filling up a bucket with freezing water. She pulled her brown tresses in a ponytail so they wouldn't get in her way. She turned off the faucet and dipped her hand in the liquid. The water was close to freezing. She got on the white sink door and stood effortlessly. She would wait for the hanyou on top of the sink with the bucket in hand. The sink was right by the door so he would not get any chance to escape before he was wet._

_Inuyasha was coming from the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand. He was wearing his favorite pair of dark blue jeans and was wondering where Kagome was but decided that he was better out without her. A day without her equals a day in heaven, something he rarely had these days. No screaming, no taunting, no nothing, just the perfect day without the evil witch lady._

_He put the chips on the bed and went to the bathroom. Soda tastes awesome but it comes back to haunt you as the liquid passes through your body. He really had to go and probably wouldn't hold it much longer. He opened the door and closed it behind him with a soft thud. When he turned to the mirror to inspect his hair, he saw a pair of skinny sugar brown legs. He looked up to prove his suspicions but regretted it when he was met with malicious brown orbs and a silver bucket in hand. _

_Kagome tipped the bucket slowly to let the water run down and soak him as much as possible. The freezing water was now on Inuyasha's long silver hair. It flowed swiftly from his hair and clothes to small droplets on the floor. _

_Inuyasha's expression changed from fear, to confusion and finally to anger so fast it was easy to tell that Kagome didn't have time to get out of the way of the rampage. He was soaked and pissed; a much dangerous combination. One that Kagome would learn the hard way._

_The only thing that he could mutter in between the chattering of his teeth was "prepare to die Kagome." He had launched at her with such speed that Kagome only gave out a tiny squeal. Inuyasha was having fun with the suffering little girl underneath his arms. She wiggled and tried to get free but no little girl would escape his wrath._

_Downstairs, the two mothers heard the squeal of Kagome. They didn't hesitate to go upstairs. They knew it was too quiet and something was about to happen and were right when they say Inuyasha straddling Kagome and pulling her hair. Inuyasha's ministrations were interrupted by an enraged mother. He was grounded for a month. No video games and no ramen. Hell was near and all because of the evil witch lady._

_The door bell rang and Izayoi hurried to answer it. She knew who it was and was excited to see her best friend. She put on a sweet smile and opened the door for her guests._

"_Hello dear! You look lovely! How are you?" Izayoi hugged Kagome's mother. She released her and turned to Kagome her smile widening. She gave her a bear hug and then focused her attention on Souta. He was still little so she picked him up and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Aren't you adorable?" Izayoi said with a delighted squeal._

"_We're doing just fine. How have you been?" Mrs. Higurashi kissed her friend slightly on the cheek. Her face then turned to a comfortable confusion. "Where is Inuyasha?" she inquired._

"_He's upstairs in his room like usual." Izayoi replied with her same smile and pointed toward the staircase. "Why don't you go play with him Kagome?"_

"_Fine" Kagome muttered and then added, "But if he does something to me I'll kill him!" Kagome had said with a harsh tone while turning her head toward her mom assuring her that she probably would do exactly what she said. Not a good idea to test her. She always said the same thing every time she was sent to play with Inuyasha so the neither mother paid much heed to her warning._

_Kagome went upstairs to where Inuyasha's room was. She stood in front of the white door deciding whether to go in or not. Kagome eyed the door curiously. 'He probably has a prank waiting for me since I got him last time' Kagome thought as she smiled evilly and remembered the water joke. _

_She decided to knock and just get it over with. What could a little kid do to her? He hadn't been able to do anything before and therefore today should be no difference she though. There was a soft reply from the kid inside. "Come in" he said weakly. _

_Inside the room, Inuyasha had pillows on the bed under his covers. He was waiting by the closet next to the door. He had a bottle in his hands and was ready to squirt on Kagome. 'This is payback you evil witch lady' he thought wickedly while a smirk crept up his pale face. Revenge could be a bitch and this one was definitely one._

_Kagome went into the room cautiously making sure that there were no surprise traps anywhere she stepped. She looked over to Inuyasha's bed and saw a lump, who she thought was Inuyasha. "Lazy bastard" she muttered and walked toward the bed slowly. She looked over her shoulder several times to see if it was a trick but picked up nothing._

_Inuyasha saw Kagome walk in slowly. His patience was running short and Kagome was lessening it. 'Why is she taking so long to walk to the spot where she's going to get hit?' Inuyasha thought impatiently. He was itching for some fun and Kagome was definitely not scratching it. _

_He saw her go into the target area and put his plan into action. He swiftly uncurled himself from the hiding place and splat Kagome's hair with gooey liquids. Lime green goop oozed on her silky jet black hair. Liquid that was temporary hair dye. _

_Kagome screamed loudly and launched herself at the silver- haired little boy. She knew he was going to do something, but putting some green goop which she didn't even what it was, was just asking for trouble. "I'm going to kill you" she yelled as she tried to put her hands on Inuyasha's neck._

_Downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Takahashi were sitting on the white couches sipping tea. They were having a very peaceful conversation when they heard somebody holler. "Kagome" "Inuyasha" they both muttered at the same time hanging their heads and shaking them shamefully. It was no surprise that they would do something but this time they broke their record on how quick that something would unfold. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The years went by and the pranks worsened. The parents tried to ignore them but sometimes things got out of control. Especially since every week the two families got together. Those were the worst of days. Perfect family bonding as Inuyasha would call it.

This week Mr. Takahashi had a surprised in stall. Since the two had just received their Masters degree he wanted to give them a reward but he seriously thought if he should even tell them.

Inutaisho cleared his throat in a way to get everyone's attention. The families looked up at him waiting for him to begin talking. The parents already knew what he was going to say. The only ones left out were Kagome and Inuyasha, who were giving Mr. Takahashi blank stares.

"Since you have two have just received your degrees and I take it you're not taking any summer classes and therefore will have a few months of summer break we would like to send both of you to Las Vegas" Inutaisho declared in a matter of fact kind of way. Mr. Takahashi waited for the two intolerable grads to yell and scream in anger but nothing came so he kept on pondering.

"You can take a friend with you since you probably won't stand to be alone together." This time Inutaisho waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to wring his neck but again nothing seemed to be bothering them. He cleared his throat once again and got their attention. "You are to share a condominium on The Strip. It's very spacious and has a view to the city. It's called Allure and you can call Sesshomaru if there are any problems since he will be following in a day. You will stay there **together**." Mr. Takahashi emphasized together and waited for the tantrum to begin; which did, as soon as he finished his last sentence, but not how he had expected to break out.

"No way am I spending my nights in the same place as that mangy dog. He probably has fleas!" Kagome said rather calmly at a situation like the present one. 'Stupid dog, he always has to get in my way of fun!' she thought sealing her anger and not letting anyone see it, especially Inuyasha. 'What a crappy day' she thought and let her mind wander in the crevices of her head but snapped out of it as she felt intent eyes boring on her face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. He had never seen her act so calm after an announcement that involved them being together. By now, she would already be strangling him and shouting insults. 'Wonder what happened to her. Maybe she grew up.' He snickered quietly and let his pondering thoughts stop.

Inuyasha followed her attitude and acted in the same calm way as Kagome not wanting to satisfy her by being the only one that was immature. "That wench is not to stay with me for the duration of my summer break. I have had enough of her. She might rub some of her stupid-ness on me" Inuyasha said with a smirk, content that he had not been beaten. Surely, he had imitated his enemy but if it meant annoyance to her he was in for it. He might have even sounded like Sesshomaru and shuddered at the thought.

The four parents looked at their kids stunned. They had never seen them act so mature with anyone when the situation was about making them being together. 'Maybe they're finally growing up' Mrs. Takahashi thought tilting her head to the side while looking at his son questioningly. The mischievous glint in his golden eyes proved her wrong and she just smiled to herself as she waited for the _real_ tantrum to begin.

"Then it's decided. You will leave tomorrow at 5 p.m. and don't forget to tell your friends" Mr. Takahashi said making sure that everyone was okay with the plan. He let the conversation drop and went back to eating his deliciously crafted food.

"WHAT!!" both Kagome and Inuyasha shouted letting everyone know that that arrangement was not what they wanted. "Didn't you hear us tell you that we didn't want to be together?" Kagome said, now very irritated and ignoring the fact that she just broke her calm state. Apparently maturity didn't last too long.

"Apparently not even sweet-talking works for you ruthless grown-ups" said Inuyasha. "I suggest you get a new persuasive tactic wench."

"I'm sorry but the plan has been made and you will leave tomorrow, so I suggest you get ready" said Izayoi talking for the first time in their conversation. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't resist her sweet, delicate voice. It just made them do whatever she wanted them wanted them to do, even if it meant living through hell together for three god forsaken months.

'There goes my everyday party plan' thought Inuyasha drooping his ears, 'and my getting laid plan too. This totally sucks!' He picked at his food half-heartedly and let the anger and depression sink in.

'Stupid dog! I won't be able to party everyday like I hoped I would. Sango is _not_ going to be happy' thought Kagome with a little anger rising. She crossed her arms across her chest reluctantly and let her usual pout stretch through her delicate features. For a while she ignored the food in front of her but hunger got the better of her and she ate very ticked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was finishing packing her overstuffed suitcase. She packed clothes for each occasion: swimming, parties, elegant places, etc. She was so ready to have the best time of her life while ignoring Inuyasha but still having to go to places with his presence there. How she would manage she still had to figure out. It would be difficult to escape an idiot with the sense of, well, a dog. To hide from him was like hiding blood from a shark, impossible. Although, there _were_ times she had been able to.

Kagome had called Sango as soon as she dismissed herself from the table the day before. Maybe having her there would relieve the disgusted feeling she had when she was with Inuyasha. That or the complete opposite would happen and Sango would just hit her and tell her to get over it. Knowing Sango though, she would probably help her kill him and then party out.

_Flashback_

_Kagome dialed her best friend's phone number on her burgundy cell phone. She knew it by memory since she was ten so her fingers were accustomed to finding the digits on the pad. Kagome had never bothered with speed dial. She felt dumb depending on a machine and there would be emergencies that required the number to be pulled out quickly. Thus, she would memorize all her phone numbers._

'_Always like her' thought Kagome waiting for her to answer. 'She's very slow.' Sango could be quick when she wanted but when it came to waking up from a dead sleep due to training it could take ages if it was not important. Kagome drummed her long fingers against her bare thighs. She had some shorts since she took a quick shower after the stupid announcement. She had also chewed on every single nail of her fingers, a habit that she had been trying to break since ninth grade when… well, it did not matter. Point is she would get to chewing, when she was anxious, frustrated, or worried._

_It rang 4 times before a lazy and tired Sango picked up. She had obviously woken up from her evening slumber. Sango had been training immensely since she had graduated and there were days that she would go to bed early, like today._

"_Hello" answered a yawning Sango. Her voice was muffled by evening sleepiness. She let out a loud moan as she stretched on her queen size bed. Definitely a dead training sleep._

"_Hey Sango, can you do me a huge favor?" Kagome asked in a sheepish voice she only used when something big was happening. "Can you come to Las Vegas with me for a vacation?" Kagome led out a sigh when she heard loud screaming on the other side. Kagome had\ thought Sango would squeal in delight but try to make her deaf, not so much. _

"_Kagome that is not a favor. That is paradise!" Sango said ecstatically. She was literally jumping for joy when her friend asked to go with her. Her evening grogginess had disappeared completely and she was now wide awake screaming her head off. Hopefully the neighbors would not think she was being murdered. It had happened once when Inuyasha and Miroku played a prank on her in her house back in high school._

"_There's one thing though" Kagome said nervously trying to decide whether to tell her about Inuyasha or not. Sango tended to be shy towards men—except Inuyasha, who she would beat up if he would hurt Kagome in any way, shape, or form. Miroku as well, as that lecherous fiend was always getting beaten for being, well, a pervert._

_Sango stopped squealing and became serious. She knew there was a catch, there always is. "What might that thing be?" Sango asked nervous. She knew it was too good to be true._

"_We have to share a condominium with," Kagome paused and took a huge breath, "Inuyasha." Kagome waited for the string of curses and the malevolent plans coming from her best friend's mouth but nothing ever did. She guessed that if she did not mention Miroku then Sango would not completely explode. _

_Sango's mood plummeted and made a pouty face that Kagome couldn't see but recovered just as quickly. "Bastard" Sango said cynically cold. "Just ignore him, it's not like you have to go everywhere with him, right?" Sango let out another squeal of joy and giggled something to Kagome. "If he tries anything we can send some male strippers to dance for him and if that doesn't work I'll buy an ax and chop off his head. OK?" _

"_Actually I do have to do some stuff with him Sango. Our parents told us we have to. They want memories or whatever they call the torture for us. I'm also completely sure they'll be calling to check up on us." Kagome was mad at the last thought. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with her arch enemy and now she was to go everywhere with Inuyasha. Maybe she could loose him in the crowd and call the pound on him. It was tempting but her parents would murder her._

"_Whatever Kagome, I'll still go" Sango said getting hyper again beginning to howl with excitement for like the hundredth time in their conversation. The candy she had eaten before going to bed was definitely taking effect._

"_Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled and was about to hang up when she forgot something. "By the way Inuyasha is also taking a friend with him and you can just guess who the other bastard is." Kagome said sarcastically._

_Kagome hung up and returned to sulking in her bed thinking of what to pack and what to leave behind. She almost had everything but she was sure she was missing something like she always did when she went on trips. She hated packing, no matter how exciting the trip would be. It was such a drag and it only meant she would have to unpack when she came back, which was just as annoying. _

_The last comment Kagome said had left Sango puzzled. She thought it was only going to be them three but the thought of Miroku—which was the only person Inuyasha _would _take—was going to be a drag. Sango hated having to fight him off. It was more exhausting than her hardcore training at the instant. _

Inuyasha was laying on his silver king size bed with his head in his red pillow. He had just gotten off the phone with Miroku telling him about the whole vacation and to keep his hands off the friend that Kagome is taking with her, Sango. Inuyasha knew Miroku liked to grab her butt and he always ended up getting slapped.

Inuyasha already had everything packed and was just bored. He kept thinking of how to get rid of Kagome once they were there. The problem was that if his parents called and asked for Kagome he'd get into a whole lot of trouble if she was not there. He turned himself around and faced the ceiling. Staring into space made him sleepy and he fell into a haze. He looked at the spots in the ceiling to find any vague shapes. His breathing became shallow and his eyelids drooped.

A loud harsh knock on his bedroom door woke him up abruptly. He sat up and walked, almost dragging himself to the door. He opened it and rubbed his eyes to focus on the large bulky figure in front of him.

"Inuyasha, hurry and get downstairs. We're leaving for the airport," said Mr. Takahashi. His monotone voice held authority and let no one else challenge it. Not even Sesshomaru talked back to the big inu youkai and that said a lot.

Inuyasha murmured a few curse words and closed the door. Did he really sleep for 4 hours? He went into his two door closet and got his stuffed suit case. Inuyasha brushed his hair quickly before going downstairs to meet up with his dad and the "great" Sesshomaru.

On the Plane

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together because the seats were numbered. Nobody seemed to want to trade with them so they sat together naturally pissed off. Sango and Miroku were in the middle seats trying to put their hand bag on the top compartment not really paying attention to their angered friends a few seats behind them.

They didn't seem disturbed by the idea of sitting so close to each other. They had known each other before when Kagome´s and Inuyasha´s parents made them go places together and they were invited to go with them. But it had been a very long time since they last seen each other. When Kagome had said that Inuyasha was bringing a friend, Sango didn't actually think that it would be Miroku.

'This is not what I would exactly call a vacation' thought Kagome staring out the window at the cars driving down the runway. She looked across to see Miroku bugging the hell out of Sango. Her friend seemed rather annoyed but for some reason comfortable. It was probably because of the many times those two accompanied them on trips and such. That and Kagome knew Sango had a bit of a crush on Miroku even though she wouldn't admit. It was just a matter of time before Sango would go out with him. The only thing that probably stopped her was Miroku's lecherous ways.

Kagome looked over to the hanyou and noticed he was looking at her straight in the eye. She met him with a glare of her own, one that defied him. She raised her left eyebrow, shrugged and turned forward. She got her ipod out and put it in her ears. She turned towards Inuyasha to see if he was still staring and he was, so she stuck out her tongue to show her disgust.

Inuyasha felt the plane move and looked outside the window. He was currently leaving Tokyo, his home town, for Las Vegas, the sin city, to have the worst vacation with his arch enemy. 'Great' he thought letting out a sigh.

He saw Kagome staring at her friend fighting with Miroku. 'Typical of Miroku, always being a pervert' Inuyasha thought shaking his head. He looked at Kagome who was still stupefied by the situation. What he didn't notice was that she had changed her gaze and was now looking at him. Once he became aware of her stare he mocked her with his own. She glared and raised an eyebrow, meeting his challenge head on. He was about to say something mean to her but Kagome turned around quickly, completely ignoring his stare.

Kagome tried to busy herself with her music blaring into her eardrums but it didn't work. Her stomach began to give a low growl and knowing Inuyasha he would probably tease her. She looked at the hanyou waiting for his witty remark but it never came. The only thing that was visible was his normal smirk plastered on his perfect silky face. He was enjoying her suffering. How typical of him.

"What are you staring at wench?" Inuyasha snapped coldly waiting for Kagome to say one of her famous comebacks. She was always like that but she seemed different this time. He heard her stomach growl. Maybe it was affecting her brain.

"I'm hungry Inuyasha" she said lowering her hand and rubbing her tummy. She glanced at Inuyasha with big eyes full of sympathy. Inuyasha might feel compassioned enough to buy her something but she doubted it.

To her surprise Inuyasha pushed the button for assistance. Sure he let out a frustrated growl and a few words about how he was going to murder her and then throw her off a cliff but other than that he was being nice. If by nice you mean poking her in the stomach and sticking out his tongue like she did before.

A flight attendant rushed herself down the aisle to get the teens what they needed. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes that held little emotion. She looked like Kagome but only meaner, colder, and shall we say, slutty-er. She looked at them with suspicious eyes trying to sort out if Inuyasha was single. She wanted a quickie with him and to make the raven-haired girl jealous. It was amazing she still had her job.

"How can I help you?" she asked sweetly, giving Inuyasha a flirty smile. Her eyes had become lustful, something that Kagome found rather disgusting. How could they ever contract such a disgusting woman?

Inuyasha noticing her intentions replied without feeling. He really was in no mood to do anything when he knew Kagome was there and that would probably have him slayed before he even got out of his seat. He asked for two sandwiches and soda since there was no ramen. Kagome asked for an additional chocolate bar and gave Inuyasha an innocent thank-you grin. 'The whole altitude thing must be affecting how he thinks because never in his life has he ever been so nice.'

The whore-lady left, which left them in an uncomfortable silence. Both of them stared at each other with scowl on their faces. Great vacation so far.

"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered breaking the silence.

"Jerk." Kagome's scowled deepened and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Psychotic bunny" Inuyasha countered and let a smirk play on his features.

"Booger eater." Weird names were their thing. Cuss words weren't fulfilling anymore.

"Cat stripper."

"Squirrel rapist."

"Here you go sir" said the attendant lady handing Inuyasha his food snapping both of them out of their silly insult game. She turned to Kagome and gave her a cold glare. She began to talk to Inuyasha again ignoring that Kagome was sitting right by him. "And this if for your lovely girlfriend." The flight attendant turned around and left but not before giving the horrified silver-haired hanyou a quick wink.

They ate in silence, neither of them wanting to say something that would make them be embarrassed. The lady came back; who Kagome noticed she had a silver name tag with Kikyo encrypted in golden letters. They handed her their trash slowly and waited for her to leave. She swayed her hips and let Inuyasha take a peak at her breasts. Kikyo didn't seem to be rushed and picked up the remaining things. When she left, she handed Inuyasha a piece of paper with her phone number on it and her address. She lived in Las Vegas. How…typical.

"Let me see your ipod" said Inuyasha while putting Kikyo's number in his cell phone. An extra number never hurt anyone. "Hurry up wench." Inuyasha didn't like to wait and Kagome wasn't helping with that.

Kagome handed him the ipod but in return he gave her his phone. She looked through his pictures. 'Oh, how cute' thought Kagome looking at the picture of the whole family about ten year ago. Who knew Inuyasha liked to catch up with memories?

Inuyasha went through all the songs Kagome had and none of them seem to satisfy him. He decided on a love song he liked a long time ago. He looked over at Kagome who had a small smile. Her eyes were lost in thought, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

'Wonder what she's looking at.' thought Inuyasha now interested in what Kagome was doing. He leaned in a bit and saw that Kagome was looking at a picture of their families taken about 10 years ago when they went camping for Kagome's birthday. It had been one of the best trips since the most exciting pranks were played there. Inuyasha had one the prank game for the trip.

Kagome went through Inuyasha's phone numbers and saw Kinky-hoe's number. She was deciding whether to delete it or not. 'Why not? That hoe doesn't deserve to be with him. And if it annoys him even better.' Kagome smiled evilly and clicked delete on the phone. Hating slutty bitches were higher than hating Inuyasha. She handed Inuyasha back his phone with nonchalance, trying not to hint anything about the phone number being deleted. She didn't want a scene on the plane but she knew that she would be getting one once they arrived at the condominium. She fell asleep to escape his glaring when he noticed.

Inuyasha looked through his phone. 'That wench had better not done anything to it' he thought going through the phone book. He noticed that Kikyo's number was missing. 'That little…ugh!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he looked toward her. He was already planning to pop her ear drums but she was sound asleep leaning against the back part of the seat. His gaze softened as he saw her steady breathing. 'Now, why can't she be that sweet and angelic when we are awake?' he thought remembering their constant rivalry.

The plane rocked to the sides and it moved Kagome. Her side was jabbed by the arm rest and let out a displeasured moan. Inuyasha pushed the arm rest up and Kagome slid against him, falling on his lap. He was surprised but got used to the extra heat. He put his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair, something that seemed to relax her until she gave a little pleasured moan. Inuyasha loved her scent and a smiled crept on his face.

'This is not good' he thought. There were little fuzzy feelings he was not fond. No way in hell would he allow himself to feel any type of compassion with the wench, 'over his dead body if that were to happen' Inuyasha thought reaching over to grab Kagome's ipod from her hand. He fell asleep with music blaring in his ears and Kagome on his lap. If anybody saw he would be dead, probably murdered by Kagome herself. She would eventually find out when she had to get herself up but when that time came he would pretend to be asleep.

Kagome woke up when the plane hit the ground. She felt something hard and at the same time soft. She looked at what she was leaning on and realized it was the sleeping hanyou. 'Shit. How did I get here?' thought Kagome as she leaned on one of Inuyasha's legs. 'Oh gross' she thought at the proximity of parts that she was definitely not comfortable with.

Kagome shook Inuyasha until he began to murmur stupid things. Something about gummy bears invading the world. Kagome snorted and moved him again.

"Five more minutes Miroku please. I'm still tired from getting laid." Inuyasha turned over and fell on Kagome. He snuggled in her warmth and put his nose to her stomach. He let out a small purr and fell back to the deep trance of sleep. The earphones slipped from his dog sensible ears.

"Wake up Inuyasha! We're here already. Get your lazy ass off me!" Kagome half yelled in Inuyasha's ear. Being so close to him did not suit her, especially so close down there.

He shot straight up hitting Kagome in the head. She rubbed her forehead in attempt to soothe the pain. After about a minute in dulled to a small throb.

"Ow! Could you watch it next time?" Inuyasha covered his ears, rubbed his forehead, and looked up at Kagome. His eyes looked pained. He murmured a string of curse words, mostly aimed at Kagome; ones that Kagome had learned to ignore.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The view wasn't much but there was a lot of traffic surrounding the airport. 'I can't wait to see where I'm staying. I'm pretty sure ignoring dog breathe won't so hard in such a huge city' Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha who had already taken down their bags from the top. She laughed at him when the bag that he was struggling with let out and hit him square in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked in to the condominium her parents had gotten them for the summer. The building they were in was called Allure and Kagome understood why. She went through a long white hall with pictures and other decorations in awe staring at all the perfect details. The place was huge and the combination of colors was perfect. It was simply luxury. Maybe her summer would not be so bad. So far she liked the place. If only the mangy dog would leave her side.

Inuyasha went to look for the living room and plopped himself on the brand new white couch. It was much comfier than the one in his bedroom and for that he was grateful. He looked over to his right and another couch was there but behind it was something better. There was a metal desk and on top of it was a brand new silver laptop. 'I'm going to have a lot of fun with it; lots and lots of fun' Inuyasha thought as he smirked. Gears in his mind were spinning at some stuff he could do.

Sango went into the first door she came upon from the end of the hallway. It was a huge bedroom with an attached bathroom. The walls were pink with different shades of purple. The bed had purple silk sheets with fluffy pink pillows. 'This is definitely my room' she thought as she plopped herself gingerly on the bed. It was soft and it felt like it embraced her. She felt at ease with the comfort the bed was bringing her.

Miroku went into the room next to the one that Sango went into. He didn't even have to open the door all the way to see he didn't like it. "My eyes burn! The room is red!" He managed to yell at the top of his lungs and crying like a maniac. Miroku covered his eyes and ran into the room where Sango was lying comfortably on the comforter. He looked around and saw purple. It was comforting compared to the blood bath he saw next door. 'To think somebody would choose those colors for a room' Miroku thought completely crept out.

"Sango my love, I think I'll stay in here. That room next door melts me." Miroku smiled and gave Sango a bear hug which didn't allow for much breath. He attempted to follow it up with a kiss but Sango put her hand between them, giving Miroku a nice blow to his forehead.

"Whatever," Sango stated flatly as she tried to peal out of Miroku's grip. "A warning to you. Touch me one more time and I will dissect you alive." She gave the most death-threatening grin she could master. She patted his cheek then left to unpack with a semi-hard slap.

Sango looked around the room and took an intake of all the decoration and colors. "Don't you think it's a little girly for you Miroku? Are you gay?" Sango tried to hide her devilish smile while waiting for Miroku to speak up. She stifled a creeping giggle from her throat. "You just might be. I've sort of known you for a long time yet have never seen you with a girlfriend. Sure you've been a pervert to all girls but never stable. Of course! All the signs are there! You _are _gay!" Sango let the laughter that was forming in her throat escape.

"I'm not gay Sango-Chan; I'm just a sensitive guy." Miroku put one hand on his chest as if he was hurt by Sango's comment while the other tried to grab her butt. All humor drained from Sango's face and in its place stood a murdering glare. She managed to slap him before his hand came in contact with her behind. She was quick for a girl and was Miroku slow enough to not notice.

Kagome went into the room that Miroku came yelling out of. She walked in and sat on the vast maroon bed. The room was a combination of maroon, silver, and black. Kagome laid on the red silky sheets and fell asleep thinking how she would live through this. Already it was like living through hell and it was barely the first day. At least the bed was soft. She covered herself completely with pillows leaving her body out of sight. There really seemed like no one was on the bed.

Inuyasha got off the couch thinking to get first dibs on a room although he was sure they were probably already occupied. He was not going to share with anyone even it that meant shoving all three of his companions in a single room.

He was about to go in through a door when he heard the slapping of sound. 'Miroku, you'll never learn'_._ Inuyasha shook his head in shame and headed to the room next door. He went into a room that held his favorite color and immediately took a liking towards it.

He went inside and settled on putting his stuff in the closet. Might as well get the unpacking undone. He trotted toward a silver and red closet and started to shove his stuff in there. His unpacking consisted of tossing anything he had in the enclosed space and then just take out what he needed afterwards. After all, they were going to be staying there for three months.

What Inuyasha didn't notice was a sleeping Kagome on the bed. He smelled Kagome's scent but shrugged it off thinking that she had been in the room and had left. Besides, he was tired, hungry, and cranky. He was planning on fighting with anyone that got in the way of him and his new bed.

Kagome woke up and distinguished a vague outline of Inuyasha putting stuff in a closet. She stared at the well defined back of her foe. He had taken his shirt off and only had his pants on. She blushed and walked to the always cranky hanyou. Kagome tried to conceal the blush that she had acquired from peeping at the idiot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked hands on hips and looking at Inuyasha's back. All traces of a blush had long disappeared although internally she was still fighting the urge.

"What does it look like I'm doing wench? I'm putting my stuff away." He pointed to the clothes swinging back and forth on the hanger. He continued his work with another glance to Kagome.

Inuyasha finished putting away his clothes and went over to the bed, "and now I'm going to bed. It's really late and I'm tired." He stiffly took off his shoes and stretched himself on the wide bedspread. He put his hands behind his head and turned towards Kagome. "Anything else you want to know, mom?" He hid a taunting grin, a product of the satisfaction of making his childhood enemy fume.

Inuyasha curled himself and put the covers over him. He let the smirk he was hiding rise and cover his face. He thought of all the pranks played to Kagome as he drifted to sleep. Soon enough, he was snoring quietly and was dreaming of taunting Kagome. It was a perfect dream for such a tiring day.

"Get up dog-boy. This is my room and I'm sleeping here." Kagome said between gritted teeth. Since it did not affect him as much as she would have liked, she kneeled on the bed and gave a high screech in Inuyasha's ear. She then proceeded by shouting. "I said get up, lazy flea bag!" She got off the bed and began shaking it. She tried to make that most chaos possible and it seemed like it was working. Inuyasha started to stir. A low threatening growl began deep in his chest until it turned into a full menacing groan.

"I'm up! Stop shaking the bed wench. I'm getting a headache." Inuyasha sat up and began to rub his temples. Low growls emitted from deep within his chest. _Stupid bitch always having to be so annoying_ Inuyasha thought as Kagome told him to get off again. He gave out grunts of ignorance and covered his ears in attempt to stop them from hurting.

"I'm sleeping here Kagome and there's nothing you can do about it. You can sleep on the couch over there," Inuyasha pointed to the black couch at the end of the king-sized bed. It was big enough to fit two people and still have space left over to roll around a bit. He buried himself in the pillows and in a way cursed Kagome out in every language he knew, which wasn't as much as one would have expected from a rich kid.

Sango and Miroku both had their ears pressed to the wall listening to the small fight Kagome and Inuyasha were having. They heard their two best friends yelling obscenities to each other. They always knew they didn't get along but and had reduced to stupid insults which was no fun hearing. It was better when they cussed and told each other ways of how their death would play out, oh, the good old days. Now they just shouted the most stupid things that could be considered funny now and then, but not in every single argument they had. It just wasn't as fun anymore.

"Miroku, maybe we should leave them alone until they cool off. I wouldn't want to be by Kagome when she's mad." Sango suggested reasonably. "Let's go see some shows and get some drinks."

Miroku nodded. "Great idea my sweet Sango."

Sango was in the doorway waiting for Miroku to get anything he needed, like money. She had grabbed her purse by the night stand and waited for the perverted idiot. Sango was not going to pay for anything tonight; she was going to get the monk to do it.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped screaming their heads off after they heard the slamming of the front door. They looked at each other quietly; neither of them saying a single word. Kagome broke the silence, "Sango left me! What a good friend she is."

Kagome ran out the room to try and catch Sango and tell her to come back. She was not going to venture alone in the streets of Las Vegas at night. Besides, Kagome's sense of direction was not the best in the world. She was really going to depend on Sango to be her tour guide and now she had left, and with Miroku to top it off.

She opened the front door but no one was in sight. Sango really had left her alone with the most annoying dog there was.

Slamming the bedroom door behind her, Kagome pointed an accusing finger at the sprawled figure of Inuyasha on the king- size bed. "It's your fault they left flee bag."

Inuyasha ignored her. 'Did Miroku, his best friend leave him alone with that wench? He's going to get it after he comes back' Inuyasha thought as he went back to a soothing sleep.

Anger flared in Kagome as Inuyasha ignored her. She knew he was not going to listen to her so she changed the subject. "Takahashi! Go sleep on the couch like a normal dog. Better yet, sleep on the floor." Kagome approached the bed and yelled in the silver-haired hanyou's ear.

"Geez wench, cut down on the noise level will you!" Inuyasha flattened his ears and was looking at Kagome straight in the eye. Her shrilling screams were hitting Inuyasha right in his sensitive spot. His ears were special and she was hurting them, again.

Kagome initiated her round of yelling once more in Inuyasha's ear just to annoy him. She liked to bug the hell out of him when ever she could and this was an opportunity she couldn't pass. Kagome had been enjoying this too much and a smirk was growing on her face as she shrieked in Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha, in pain grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at Kagome. "Shut up!"

The pillow hit Kagome on the face causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor. Inuyasha, glad that he got rid of the pesky girl went back to sleep not caring about Kagome's landing. He let himself fall asleep curled up looking at his closet. Kagome, who was really irritated got up and went to the bathroom. _He's going to get after what he just did to me. Nobody tries to silence Kagome Higurashi!_

Kagome got up slowly and tip-toed to the bathroom. To anyone it looked like she was going to take a potty break but in reality a malevolent plan was forming underneath her sweet innocent face. Under the sink she found a silver bucket. She had the perfect idea for revenge. She twisted the handle and let cold liquid run.

Inuyasha was breathing softly. He had a bit of a smile on his face and then it turned into a scowl. His ears began to twitch a bit but Kagome ignored it. She held the shiny bucket over the hanyou's face and let its content dump on Inuyasha.

He felt a sudden cold-running sting. He felt like he had been stabbed in the back with several icy daggers. Yelling and shooting upward, Inuyasha looked around to find himself soaked and facing a grinning Kagome. "Bitch, why did you wet the bed?"

"Look dog-breath I told you to get off the bed but you didn't listen so I punished you." Kagome looked around and noticed that she didn't have a place to sleep either. _Great idea Kagome, now you have to sleep on the floor._ Kagome frowned and looked over to the couch. She didn't want to sleep in it before but now it was looking very cozy.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's last comment. He looked at her and noticed she was eyeing something else. Inuyasha turned to where Kagome was staring at and saw the couch. _That bitch thinks she can sleep dry after what she just did? Ha! That couch is mine! _

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for about 3 seconds and then at the couch. They both ran at the same time and dropped themselves on the couch. Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome squishing for a moment her stomach. She umphed and tried to push him off though to no avail.

Inuyasha got off Kagome who was exhausted and laid beside her. "Kagome, you should sleep on the bed, since you wet it." Inuyasha broke the silence, sat up, and looked at the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on it, it's wet. You wanted to sleep on the bed and there it is." Kagome smiled and pointed to the bed next to them. She gently nudged Inuyasha toward the mattress.

Inuyasha ignored her last comment and fell back down on the couch. _She can do whatever she wants for all I care. _Inuyasha was laid on his side and was facing Kagome. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasurable. He remembered how he was going to trick chicks into going to bed with him. _This is going to be one hell of a vacation. _He fell asleep with s sly grin plastered on his face.

_That stupid idiot fell asleep again! If he gets to sleep here than so can I. _Kagome faced the bed, opposite of Inuyasha and also closed her eyes. She snuggled into a tight ball and drifted into a reluctant dream.

After a while Kagome began to shiver. Inuyasha had already dried and had been sleeping in complete warmth due to his "doggy" genes while Kagome coiled herself up to radiate more heat but it hadn't worked. The bed sheets were still wet after the stunt she pulled. She knew such a stupid stunt would come back and bite her on the butt for pulling it off.

She opened her eyes and eyed Inuyasha curiously. _Should I cuddle up with dog breath or suffer the cold? _Kagome thought which would be worse, but when the AC began to circulate again, she decided. Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, feeling the extra heat on his side draped his hand over Kagome. He pulled her in closer until they both fell asleep, heat radiating off each other.

Sango and Miroku came into the condo. They had a brief night tour of The Strip and were exhausted. Sango was kind of dizzy after a shot of vodka. They had gone into a random bar after Miroku begged on his knees for them to go in. Sango followed, afraid of leaving the leach alone in a place full of drunken girls. She had never drunk and the effect of alcohol acted up very quickly.

Miroku helped Sango stay up. He unlocked the door and didn't hear anymore yelling. _Inuyasha is probably sleeping on the couch._ Miroku walked over to the rooms and eyed Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. _Or maybe they're doing something else. _Miroku nested his finger on his chin and narrowed his eyes trying to suddenly obtain x-ray vision to see through the wall.

He opened the door and his mouth hung open. What he saw was Kagome and Inuyasha on the couch together spooning. Miroku took out his purple cell phone and took a picture. _This is definitely going to be sent to Sesshomaru. He's going to have a good laugh session. _

Inuyasha woke up to see that he had been snuggling next to something squishy yet solid. The squishy thing had delicious scent. He inhaled the scent profoundly risking getting high off the smell.Inuyasha opened his eyes and suppressed a gag as seeing his squishy toy was Kagome. No fun. Too tired to do anything he went back to sleep.

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha sleeping. She tried to get up but was caught by something hard on her stomach. Inuyasha had a death grip on her and was surely not going to let go any time soon. Kagome lifted his arm up with both of hers as she got off the crowded couch. She went into the bathroom to take a quick relaxing shower before eating breakfast.

Inuyasha had gone back to sleep but when he woke up he saw that Kagome had already left. He didn't know where she was so he went to the bathroom. He really had to go after a whole day of not going. He didn't hear anything and took it as a sign of Kagome being in the kitchen. He walked in the door oblivious to the butt-naked Kagome behind it. Inuyasha blinked several times before Kagome become aware of what happened and yelled in the most deafening shriek. Inuyasha walked backwards and closed the door in a haze. _Whoa! _


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome ate toast and eggs, something nice to start the day. She sat out on the balcony on a glass chair, staring out toward the city. Could the day get any worse? After Inuyasha had invaded her bath so abruptly, he was still waiting for her leaning against the door leading to the balcony. Yeah, he had the nerve to still be in her presence. His gaze didn't let her eat in comfort. She couldn't keep out of her mind the fact that Inuyasha had seen her naked. Now, every time he looked at her the memory would come up in her mind and no doubt in his as well.

"Oi, wench, hurry up and eat. We're going out to the strip." Inuyasha seemed in a bad mood but when was Inuyasha ever in a good mood?

At the sound of his voice Kagome felt shivers going up and down her spine, not letting the memory be forgotten. Inuyasha closed the glass doors behind him and went to get ready in his room.

After Inuyasha left, Kagome stood up and looked over the balcony. Bad idea. She was really high up and got a dizzy. She felt the cool breeze on her cheeks and looked down to the unexplored city. _'How bad could it be?'_ Kagome thought. There were thousands of people out there and some were probably suffering more than her. The tiny peek Inuyasha had at her body was nothing. She sighed and put everything behind as she went into the living room.

As soon as she stepped in she saw Inuyasha dozing off on the couch. He had changed into a red button up shirt with 3 buttons undone. His black pants were tight. His shoes were a perfect match to the red and black of his clothing. Kagome had never seen such a combination on him unless there was a formal meeting. He mostly had on a t-shirt or something not too dressy. She walked over and took a whiff at his exposed skin. _'He never finishes the look right.'_

Kagome walked into her bedroom and ransacked the packed closet for something nice to wear. Some of Inuyasha's clothes were strewn on the floor, making it hard for her to walk through. She eyed the clothing and picked out several shirts. Finally happy with what she had in hand she turned to the bathroom to change. A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her changing of clothes and makeup.

"Who is it?" Kagome yelled to the intruder.

"Hurry up wench! We're leaving in 10 minutes with or without you." A low growling came from the other side accompanied with a huff and the retreating of steps.

'_Inuyasha'_ Kagome thought as her eyes turned to slits. Good thing she was almost done otherwise she would have done something to him to get him to stop nagging her.

Kagome opened the bedroom door slowly and she saw that everyone was waiting for her. Sango was on the laptop, checking her e-mail, Miroku was playing video games, and Inuyasha leaned against the wall watching Miroku. As soon as the door was opened everyone turned to look her way with relief in their eyes about finally being able to leave.

She had changed into a green sleeveless turtleneck, leaving her back exposed. Dark blue, skinny jeans complimented her long, slender legs. Her flats were the same shade of green as her top. Her hair was straight but was teased at the top giving her a rockstar look. Her makeup was light and was mostly natural. She looked stunning and it was certain that she would be able to stop any on-looking man on the street.

"You look great Kags!" Sango sat up and hugged Kagome. She eyed Kagome and gave her a high five. She would have whistled loudly but she never really learned. Seeing that everyone was getting ready to leave, Sango She walked back to the desk and closed the laptop.

"Wow. You look hot." Miroku had turned off the TV and was now kneeling in front of Kagome. He gave her a mischievous look. Looking deep into her brown orbs he tried to gently lay it down on her "How would you like to bear my children?" Kagome blinked and let her mind process what he just said.

Inuyasha managed to get to Miroku faster than Kagome. While she was barely raising her hand to slap him, Inuyasha had already bonked him and a bump was slowly starting to form. Sango would have laughed but the glare Inuyasha sent her way made her blood run cold.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come out of the damn room." Inuyasha grunted and then took note of the outfit Kagome was sporting. He struggled with the need of checking her out but gave in. He took a quick peek but pulled it off with a nonchalant glance. "It seems that you do know how to dress now and then." Inuyasha smirked and walked to the door. "Let's go."

"Hold on a sec." Kagome interrupted and held up her index finger in a gesture of patience. "I think that Inuyasha is missing something."

Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance and made it evident that what she was going to say was not going to be the best idea. He gave her a deadly look indicating that if she did something she would wind up dead and beaten in downtown Las Vegas next to a bum. It was the much colder look than what he had given Sango.

"Call me weird if you want." Kagome started. Inuyasha snorted thinking that it was a huge understatement. Kagome rolled her eyes and kept going. "I took a small whiff at you when you were taking your doggy-nap and you smelled like mutt."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome as soon as she came out the room with her stuff. He knew she was up to no good with the innocent smile she had on. She had the evil glint in her eye that meant no good, especially for him.

"Just leave it to me." Kagome smiled and did once-over at Inuyasha, turned on her heal and headed for their shared bedroom. Cologne trip!

The group left for The Strip also known as Las Vegas Blvd. The Strip is roughly 4.5 miles long and walking it during a hot, summer day is a drag. The first casino they went into was the Sahara. Miroku wanted to go to the strip club across the street but instead was dragged into watching Nascars in the casino. Girls could be very convincing if they threatened to put holes in each of your pants were your but and crotch are supposed to go.

"Let's get on the roller coaster Kagome!" Sango had stopped in front of the line and was pointing to a coaster cart. There was 10 other people waiting for the cart to get there and were talking animatedly. Sango was already getting in line and was waiting for Kagome to follow suit.

"Okay." Kagome was a bit nervous but it was not going to stop her from getting on the ride. She was not up for the teasing of Inuyasha if she didn't agree to get on. From outside the roller coaster did not look bad.

They got on the rollercoaster not expecting much since it was so short. The ride launched without them least expecting it and it was at an incredibly high speed. After the nauseating experience, they went to Circus Circus almost across the street. They ate lunch and then went to watch a show. It was a magic show about a guy and a girl who could change their clothes in a matter of seconds. The girls were dragged into watching it as long as Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to play at the game booths until they got them some decent teddy bears.

As soon as the show ended Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango raced while Kagome was left out because there were no more seats available. Inuyasha won and got a blue teddy bear. He gave it to Kagome, while she squeezed him to death in return. "Thanks dog-breath. At least the bear won't have fleas like others I know." Kagome gave him a friendly poke but enough to make it hurt.

They each played a couple of games. Miroku won two stuffed animals and gave them to Sango. Inuyasha won a black monkey and gave that one to Kagome too. They ate at a McDonalds in the gaming area. Once done with the meal they toured the rest of the games and went outside.

The group walked on for a while until it got dark. Kagome got constant honks from guys and got a bit embarrassed but she had the nerve to flip them off. A few men walked up to Kagome and had asked for her number. Kagome slapped the last one, since he tried to grab her butt. She was sure Miroku was the one and blamed it on another but he denied every time the subject came up.

Inuyasha, sensing her discomfort toward the guys, helped her out. Another guy walked up to her and asked her for a blow job. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and stared at the guy. He let out a protective growl that established territory. "She only gives them to me. Got that?" The guy shook from fear of Inuyasha's fangs and growl. The demon look gave people something to think about twice.

"Thanks for the help but you're not getting one from me. Got that doggy?" She jabbed her pointy finger in his chest twice and flicked his forehead. She walked, catching up to where Miroku and Sango were waiting against a wall.

"I wouldn't want one from you wench. Probably have diseases." Inuyasha called after her. He put his hands in his pockets and followed Kagome to their friends.

They reached Treasure Island and watched The Siren Show. It was a fight between pirates and sirens. Sirens had taken a pirate's crew member and the pirates were trying to get him back. The sirens were slutty and they tried to seduce the pirates. At the end there were fireworks and everyone clapped and cheered.

"That was such a stupid show." Sango yawned and walked on. She didn't really like it because the only thing the sirens did was sing and dance on poles. "They danced like sluts." Sango did a cheap imitation of them on a street lamp. Everyone laughed and people started to point.

"I thought it was pretty hot." Sango glared at Miroku. "Now Sango, don't get jealous. Your dance was just as good but you're not a professional." Miroku grabbed Sango's butt. She spun around and slapped him, hard. She left a red handprint on the left side of Miroku's face who was doubled over from the impact of the blow.

"You always think a slut is hot." Inuyasha gave a hand to Miroku so he could stand up. Kagome was laughing so hard she almost cried.

As they walked on, they neared The Mirage and saw that a group was forming. The group had to split because there was no room. Kagome thought she was with Sango as the show began but when she turned, she saw that Inuyasha was by her and Sango was with Miroku. The show was a volcano erupting. From the spot they were in, Kagome and Inuyasha could feel the heat of the blazing fire.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What are you doing flea bag?" Kagome had felt the extra weight and looked directly at Inuyasha for an answer.

"This." Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick push and she almost fell into the water.

"Idiot!" Kagome regained her balance and pinched Inuyasha's arm.

"OW!!!" Inuyasha screeched in pain and then rubbed his arm.

"That's what you get, jerk."

The group left the show as it ended. Kagome had stomped all the way to the next casino; which wasn't too far. Caesar's Palace was next and it took up the whole street. Kagome was lost in the gardens and water fountains it had. There was no show outside the casino so they walked off to the next but the walk was long and exhausting. They were left in a deep thirst that not even the Pacific Ocean would be able to satisfy.

The Bellagio greeted them with the beginning of Time to Say Goodbye and the dancing fountains. Kagome watched in awe as the water swayed to the rhythm of the music. The notes were a peaceful melody and it reminded Inuyasha of his mother, Izayoi. She was such a serene person but with high authority Inuyasha recalled.

By the time the group went back to their room it was already past midnight. They had ordered pizza and rented a few movies. They weren't sleepy yet and they took a spot in the living room. Kagome laid on the long couch and Sango on the smaller one. Miroku laid on his belly close to Sango. Inuyasha had his head leaning on the couch where Kagome was.

The first movie was The Ring. The beginning was starting and the suspense was growing. Sango grabbed a pillow as the little girl appeared. She was clutching it so hard that if it were a baby, it would be dead by now. Miroku managed to slip his hand on Sango's rear. Sango tore her gaze from the movie and forced herself to look at Miroku. She hit him with such great force he was knocked off for half the movie. "Just because I'm scared does not mean I don't notice you pervert." Sango muttered and kept watching the movie.

Kagome had nothing to cover her eyes from the horror scenes. Her body was trembling while trying to predict when to close her eyes and put her hands on her ears to prevent sound. Inuyasha sat engrossed in the whole film. He loved horror movies and didn't seem to find anything scary about them. It was all suspense and you could easily tell who was going to die and who was going to live.

Kagome screamed at a graphic scene and yanked Inuyasha's hair to cover up her eyes. She tried to think of a happy place but the only thing that played in her mind was that horrifying scene.

"Ow! Are you trying to make me bald?" Inuyasha whipped his head around and glared at Kagome. He yanked his hair back into place and gave a Kagome his usual scowl.

"Shut up! It didn't even hurt. Besides, I got scared." Kagome stuck her tongue out and began to watch the movie again, evidently forgetting the silent vow she had made to herself while she was yanking on Inuyasha's hair to stop watching the movie.

After 10 more minutes Sango screamed at a horror part and Kagome yelled along with her. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair once more to cover her eyes. Inuyasha yanked his hair back and stood up. He grunted all the way as he stood. He walked off and ignored the daring stares they were giving him.

"I'm going to bed." Inuyasha waved from the back of his silver head as he reached his bedroom door. "I won't allow any more torture." He slid his fingers through his silver tresses and walked into his shared bedroom with Kagome.

Miroku was the only one that reacted to the sudden jolt of Inuyasha. "Why are you leaving man? The movie is almost over." Miroku turned his full attention to Inuyasha as he waited for his answer.

Inuyasha turned around swiftly and muttered something back to Miroku. "I have better things than get my hair pulled out by a psychotic bitch." Inuyasha chuckled as he directed the comment at Kagome. Kagome puffed in anger but continued to watch the movie letting him know that she could care less what he thought or said. It was coming to an end and she did not want to miss it.

The movie ended and as the lights went out and Miroku disappeared. Kagome had fallen asleep as soon as Inuyasha had left. Sango walked to her room slowly, as to see who was lying in the dark for her. Miroku appeared silently behind Sango and breathed on her shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you." He whispered huskily close to her ear and sent shivers down her slender back. Sango turned around slowly to see who breathed on her. She was frightened and was sure that her back hair was standing up. She couldn't see a thing in the dark and only felt the warmth breath hit her face.

Sango let out an exasperated and frightened scream. She ran around the living room and shook Kagome violently making her stir. "Get up! It's coming!" Sango was yelling in panic.

Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes as her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness which they didn't do, it was pitch black. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked groggily sitting up on the comfy couch.

"The girl from the movie is here. I heard her talk to me." Sango was gripping Kagome's shoulders and was shaking her. She was in hysteria trying to make Kagome understand the situation.

The whole condo came to life as doors were open and lights came on. Inuyasha yawned and stretched. He had no shirt on, revealing quite a bit of skin. No one paid attention to the matter though as they had seen Inuyasha without a shirt too many times in their lives. They were immune to the half dog demon's body. "What's (yawn) up? Why so much (yawn) yelling?" Inuyasha put his hand over his mouth as another yawn took over his features.

The first thing Sango noticed was Miroku on the floor gripping his stomach and tears running down his face. Sango's eyebrow twitched as her suspicions were proved right. "You lecherous monk! I'm going to kill you!" Sango stormed towards Miroku at full speed and force. She jumped on him and punched him several times. Miroku lay unconscious as drool went down his chin.

Kagome walked to where Inuyasha was standing by their bedroom door. Together they inspected the scene and couldn't help but chuckling lightly. It was strange looking at them. They were in a weird position, with Sango on top straggling Miroku. Kagome got out her camera, turned off the flash, and took a picture. Inuyasha smirked and led Kagome to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom it was a whole other problem. The bed was done again so no more wet sheets. Both tired from the day just wanted to sleep no matter where they did. When Kagome walked in she noticed Inuyasha had some covers strewn on the couch were he apparently had been sleeping in.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha who was stretching and yawning. "Are we being humble now and letting the lady take the bed?" Kagome asked with amusement in her eyes.

Inuyasha finished up his stretch and crossed his arms in front of his bare torso. "You wish wench. I'm taking the first shift on the couch. Tomorrow you take the next. We're taking turns."

Kagome satisfied that she had gotten the bed for that night did not argue. There was no point in doing so. It would probably end up with the couch being wet and she did not want a repeat of what had happened the night before.

Inuyasha went back to laying on the couch. He took the covers and semi-covered his chest leaving his legs without cover. Kagome walked into the bathroom to change into some pajamas. She came out with green silk pants and silk spaghetti-strap nightie to match it. She hoped into bed and positioned herself in a comfortable position.

"Good night dog-breath." Kagome said sleepily as unconsciousness was seeping in.

"Good night wench" Inuyasha muttered back.

They fell asleep in a semi-truce for the night. The dark carried no evidence of the city below since they were so high up. Embraced in silence and dark all four fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Small random rays of light escaped from the dark curtains. Kagome stirred and rubbed her still sleepy brown eyes. She opened them slowly and began to stretch her arms and legs out, letting a soft moan escape her pink lips. She stayed in place for a while then finally stood up, looking around the comfortable room.

Inuyasha was still in disarray on the couch. He was tangled in the covers and his arm was hanging of the couch. With such monstrosity stretched on the couch it was by pure chance they fit comfortably on the couch two nights ago. How Kagome did not end up with a broken rib was a mystery.

Kagome went into the attached bathroom and filled the large bathtub with warm water. She felt the water for warmth and turned it a little warmer. She undressed and submerged herself in the inviting depth. The water soothed her already sleepy muscles and washed away any tension left form the night.

In the kitchen, Sango sat with her legs crossed looking at a white and gold envelope. She stared at the cover before actually opening it. Miroku was in the kitchen humming his special song to prepare breakfast. For a pervert, he was a hell of a good chef.

"What's that?" Miroku looked over Sango's shoulder as he laid a full plate of omelets and pancakes on the glass table in front of them. He was looking at the envelope and waited for his question to be answerted.

"Huh?" Sango asked not paying attention to the invitation but the food in front of her and Miroku's closeness. "Oh, it's an invitation to a beach party at Mandalay Bay. I thought it would be fun to go and it's informal. Sesshomaru invited us." Sango stuffed her mouth with some pancakes. "This is delicious" Sango muttered with her mouth full.

"Cool. I get to see girls in hot pretty outfits that barely cover anything." Miroku drooled a bit on his food. At that moment Kagome came into the kitchen and sat herself in the chair in front of Sango. Irritation flashed through Sango's eyes seeing Miroku salivate over his food.

"We're going where and you're seeing who?" Kagome was all bright and refreshed and was giving them a confused smile. Since Miroku wasn't eating his breakfast, Kagome sneaked her hand and took it from him. Sango giggled as how Miroku just got jacked and was oblivious to the assault due to the fact that he was still drooling about girls in bikinis.

"There's this thing at Mandalay Bay and we were invited. It's a beach party." Sango stopped through the explanation and put some pancakes in her mouth. She chewed slowly and put down her fork. "You guys want to go?" She spoke unclearly with pancakes still in her mouth.

Kagome wiped her face in disgust. "Ew, Sango chew with your mouth closed!" She gave Sango an annoyed but friendly grin.

"Let's go!" Miroku who had been forgotten in the conversation was now gleaming with perverted thoughts. He gave himself a hug and twirled around singing. "Let's go, let's go, Kagome!" Sango and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Miroku calm down. You look like a hyperactive baby on crack." Inuyasha had come in the kitchen trying to put his shirt on. Which he was having no such luck since his head was still stuck trying to fit through the collar.

Sango burst out laughing but Inuyasha gave her a you-better-shut up-or-I'll-kill-you look. Why? Not even he knew. She quieted down and Kagome almost choked as she tried to contain her giggles. Inuyasha gave her the same look and she couldn't hold it anymore. "What the fuck's so funny?" His temper was back and running perfectly.

Everyone turned back to their food and ignored Inuyasha. Miroku had stopped and was wondering where his food had gone. He looked toward Kagome and gave her a killing glare.

"So are we going or not?" Miroku looked up at them and was on the verge of begging. In the corner of his mind though, he was thinking of how to take his food back from the evil with lady, not Sango but Kagome.

"Of course we are!" Everyone whipped their eyes toward Inuyasha, surprised that he agreed with the tainted thoughts of Miroku but then, he was just like him. No surprise there. Miroku stood up and rushed toward his best friend, encircling him into a death grip hug.

"Thank you man, I always knew I could count on you." Miroku almost planted a kiss on Inuyasha's soft left cheek but Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's head before it reached his face. "Don't get carried away pervert."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he thought secretly smirking at his forgotten plan of getting laid. Yup he still had the intentions and Miroku was his partner in crime. He just sort of hadn't thought of how to get rid of the girls that were eating at this moment, yet.

"So it's decided then, we all go." Miroku disentangled himself and headed for his bedroom to change skipping all the way there. He was the only one that could look and behave gay but still be so interested in women that he would grab their butts to see their beautiful expression of pure horror. How that specimen came to live for so long was a mystery better left unexplained.

Kagome took the invitation away from Sango's hand and read it over. "It says here we have to wear white." Sango took the invitation and frowned.

"I don't have a white dress. We have to go shopping Kagome." Sango was now talking animatedly to Kagome about where they were going and what they were going to buy. Kagome sighed as she droned out the spilling words out of Sango's violent mouth. She really hated shopping; which was weird because she looked like the type to go over the limit of her credit cards.

"Ok. Just let me go put on a bit of make- up and I'll wait for you in the lobby okay?" Kagome ran into the bedroom without waiting for Sango to reply. She knew that Sango would agree flat out with anything if it dealt with shopping.

She put on eyeliner and lip gloss. She raided her closet for something more simple but still nice to wear. You never know who you will meet in weird places. You always have to be ready for prince charming. She changed into some black dress capris and a blue tank top. The outfit would make her tanned skin stand out and accentuate her curves.

Inuyasha stepped into the room just when Kagome was changing out of her old shirt. He yawned and went to the drawer next to the bed. Kagome was still oblivious to the presence of her worst enemy. She only had her bra on when she turned around after hearing a sudden thud. She was horrified at Inuyasha walking nonchalantly while she was half naked even though he'd seen her totally bare.

"Inuyasha!!!!! Get out!!!!" She yelled out the top of her lungs in the most furious voice she could master. She breathed heavily and tried to cover her precious woman parts but failed miserably as the shirt she had on was in the laundry basket and her new shirt on the bed next to the hanyou.

Inuyasha covered his ears in a failing attempt to stop the pain of his ears caused by the wailing of Kagome. "Shut up bitch!" He was on the verge of tears and fury. "If you had locked the door or maybe even changed in the bathroom this wouldn't have happened. And besides this is just as my room as it is yours so I have the same rights to be here. And I've seen you naked and trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to offer." Inuyasha towered over Kagome closer as each word left his mouth.

"Invasion of my bubble." Kagome muttered underneath her breath as Inuyasha still went on with his I-have-the-same-rights-as-you rant and so on and so on. He was already getting on her nerves so early in the morning. It just made her day shine with happiness.

"Whatever wench. Change already, you're women stuff is giving me day mares." Inuyasha pointed at her girl parts and walked towards the bed. He huffed and took out the wallet inside the first drawer of the small cabinet. He slammed the door and left a baffled Kagome fuming and ready to rip someone's guts out while making them watch as blood seeped from their injuries; preferably Inuyasha's. Oh yes, it would definitely be Inuyasha's guts splattered on the floor left for vultures to eat.

Kagome muttered every possible cuss word and directed them all towards Inuyasha while getting dressed. She stomped out of the room and slammed the front door. No one accompanied her in the elevator and she took the time to curse Inuyasha at full volume. When the doors pinged open she breathed and walked towards Sango, who was waiting for her at the entrance. Kagome put on her innocent smile and walked towards her friend.

"Let's go to the mall. I hear there are so many cute dresses and stuff." Sango half dragged Kagome and ignored her retorting comments of how she was going to kill Inuyasha and such.

They faced the mall entrance and Kagome stared in awe. People were talking energetically and were everywhere. Music was blaring in stores nearby while people walked hands full of bags and food.

"It's time for a make-over!" Sango dragged Kagome once more toward the first luxurious store available. She had definitely popped Kagome's fantasy bubble of the view of the mall.

They looked over dresses, shoes, and jewelry. Kagome was exhausted after a four hour walk around the mall and she had only found shoes that she liked while no dress seemed to fit her needs. That was reason she hated shopping, it was all just a way to torture her.

"I'm tired Sango-Chan!" They were in the food court and Kagome dashed toward the first vacant seat that was near by. She dropped Sango's bags that she had been carrying. Kagome had lost a simple bet of who could get more guys' numbers in ten minutes. The loser would have to carry the bags until they got home. Kagome got 7 but Sango managed to get 9. A clear win and Kagome had been stuck with the punishment. Another reason to hate shopping, she always lost to Sango's bets and ended up carrying the bags.

"We'll eat and then we'll hit the stores again. You have to find a dress you know." Sango left Kagome sitting at the table while she went over and bought some Panda Express. It was the only place that had the shortest line and besides, it's good.

Kagome was left alone and her eyes drifted around the crowd. They all seemed sociable people and thought she would definitely enjoy a conversation with any one of them.

Her eyes landed on a young man, close to her age, that was ogling her. He didn't seem to want to hide it and stared openly at her. She felt intimidated by the blue-eyed man's gaze so she averted her own.

Sango came back to a flustered and blushing Kagome but dismissed the gesture. She placed the food on the table and sat down. Kagome chewed slowly, letting every piece of food linger in her mouth to enjoy the flavor. The meal was euphoria to her rumbling stomach. She contained the happy tears that were

"Hey Sango-Chan, where did you and Miroku leave to the first night we were here?" Kagome put in another mouthful of noodles and chewed more rapidly now. She looked into Sango's warm brown eyes and tried to hide the smirk that was trying to surface towards her delicate features.

"Out. We walked along the strip and came back. That's all." Sango mumbled her answer. She thought Kagome had not found out that she was missing, but apparently not. She really needed to work on sneaking out.

"Right." Kagome let a grin affect her graceful features and took notice of Sango's slight blush seeping through her creamy skin. She knew Sango had some sort of feelings for Miroku but Sango wouldn't confess because of the womanly ways of the perverted Miroku.

They ate quickly and washed it all down with a coke. Kagome felt energized and was now in bouncy spirits. This time it was her who dragged Sango all around the mall. They went into each store and looked at many more outfits they had missed. It was payback for the hell Sango had put her through in the morning.

The last store available was small but elegant. Kagome walked in cautiously, as if her only presence might disrupt the peacefulness in the store. Dresses were in racks and shoes in the back. The whole place looked like a closet for the queen. Kagome stared in awe at the beauty of all the dresses. It was a good thing that she hadn't bought the dress yet since these dresses were the most beautiful of all.

Sango pulled out a strapless dress from one of the nearest racks. It was white of course, strapless and above the knee. The back was bare until halfway and the dress was only sustained from the back by a horizontal strap on top. Kagome looked at it intrigued. She snatched it from Sango's hand and went to locate the fitting rooms.

She stepped into the room and stripped herself of the outer clothing, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Kagome stepped into the dress carefully, as if just touching it might make it come apart. It was silk, leaving tingling traces as it touched her bare skin. She zipped it up and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

From outside, Sango was still trashing through the racks to find anything else that would be of interest. She went towards the fitting rooms and waited for her friend. After a long period of silence, Sango decided to poke her head in to see if Kagome was alright.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Kagome are you done?" Her question was replied with silence and then the swinging of the opening door.

Kagome looked beautiful and not exactly. Words could not describe how the dress fitted her frame. Her skin reflected the light of the silk. Her legs were exposed to the world but still not visible. The top was perfect and still left things to the imagination.

"So what do you think?" Kagome chewed on her lip and stood still. She had like the dress but wasn't so sure if it was slutty.

"It's great. More than great, it's awesome!" Sango walked around her, looking at Kagome as a mannequin she could buy, a pretty one anyway. She whistled her content and then returned to face her friend. "Let's take it."

Kagome smiled and went back and changed. They were now standing in the check out line and waiting for their receipt. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. Sango gave an excited squeal. The clerk shot them an inquisitive look but paid no attention.

As they walked along the mall, Sango stopped in her tracks and walked backwards, reversed, to be exact. She looked at a nearby stored window and motioned Kagome to come and see. They were in the window of Victoria Secret and Sango was looking at the new lingerie that had come out.

"We have to get this. You know for the dress so everything is perfect." Sango smiled and pulled Kagome into the store.

After looking around, a fair-skinned lady approached them. She seemed to be one of those people that help you around the store. "Do you need help with anything?" Her voice was soft and she gave them a whole-hearted smile. Her blonde hair gleamed against the light of the store while her blue eyes glistened, reflecting the fluorescent lights inside.

"Yes. Could you show us the models that were at the window? We can't seem to find them anywhere." Sango took over as Kagome gawked at all the bras and panties around her. So many shapes and colors.

"Sure. Right this way please." The lady showed them the way. It wasn't to far from where they were searching.

"Thanks. We're okay now." The woman left them alone to search for their size.

Kagome immediately found her size and put it against her chest. Sango was still looking for her size and was quickly getting frustrated at not finding it. Sango gasped with joy at the new found treasure. She put it against her chest and walked like a model covering the runway. Kagome giggled at the goofiness.

As they were paying, Kagome eyed the clock above the counter. She bit her lip and looked over at Sango. Sango had agreed to pay and was giving the woman money for the things purchased.

"Sango, we have to go back now. It's already 2 and we still have to get ready" said Kagome, giving Sango a worried glance.

Kagome pulled Sango towards the exit, anxious to show off her new outfit. She pretty much steered Sango towards the exit, letting her bump into people while she was completely safe behind her. What she wasn't so safe about were the cuss words flying about from angry people that were hit.

The ride back dragged on. The minutes seemed to roll by longer than necessary. Kagome was bouncy in her seat and she really wanted to get back to the condo. They had taken a taxi back, but they were stuck in traffic, something that always happens in Las Vegas nearing The Strip.

Once the taxi had been paid, courtesy of Kagome, they half ran half panted all the way upstairs to their rooms. Inuyasha and Miroku each gave them a puzzled look as they zoomed past. The two male friends had been watching yet another movie as they waited for the girls to come back.

"Hey guys. We're going to get ready or we're going to be late. The party is at six so you better hurry." Sango had once again half yelled half pant the greeting from behind her shoulder. Kagome had long past her and was in the bedroom.

"Ok." Miroku mumbled the reply with a short nod. Not that Sango paid attention to the small gesture. His thoughts were already running wild.

"Let's get our plan into action Miroku." Inuyasha winked and rubbed his hands in anticipation. This time no girl was going to get away from them, at least not before taking a little "nap" with them first. Although there was really not going to be any sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome bathed slowly even though there was little time to spare. She washed with everything available that had a nice scent. Walking was impossible in the enclosed space as it was filled with bottles. Body oil, bubbles, shampoo, everything with a sweet, intoxicating scent littered the white linoleum floor. She submerged herself in the warm bubbled water and let her tense muscles relax. Do not be surprised when people say shopping is a torture. Walking around for hours in heels can be a pain.

Heavy hands banged the white bathroom door. Kagome lifted her head out of the soapy water and peered toward the small entry. She looked towards her cell phone lying on the counter, reached for it, and looked at the time. With three hours until the party, she wasn't close to being ready at all.

"Wench! If you don't get your shriveled ass out of the tub, I'll come drag you out myself and dump you outside for everyone to see how wrinkly it became!" Inuyasha scolded at the door imagining it was Kagome's round childish face. "Other people must shower too. Get out or I'll be forced to go in." Inuyasha smirked. He knew Kagome didn't want another accident to happen like it had a few days ago when he entered unwarned. It was a classic joke that really_ was_ an accident, but one that Inuyasha wasn't upset about.

"Put your fleas on a leash already. I'm almost done so relax dog-breath." Kagome stepped out of the tub slowly. She stretched to put movement in her tense muscles because her butt had gone to sleep from sitting so long. Her slim long fingers were pruny and looked like old people hands. She wrapped a furry green towel around her slender body and opened the door slowly. She knew patience was a virtue Inuyasha had never received. Her long raven tresses dripped water, a deluge to be more specific.

"See? All done, you can have the bathroom now. Don't forget to wash your hair with the flea shampoo. Don't want bugs on the bed. They bite at night you know." Kagome grinned and yanked Inuyasha's long silky hair. She shoved him inside and walked past.

Inuyasha mumbled a long chain of profanities as he slammed the bathroom door. "Grumpy so soon, Inuyasha? The party hasn't even started yet. Bummer." Kagome burst out laughing and let her towel drop. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't come out and nobody would come in, so being naked didn't really disturb her.

From the thin door a grumble erupted deep within a muscular and tanned chest. "Shut up! Don't make me come out there!" Inuyasha protested some more and let the profanities ring out clear as a bell.

Kagome subdued her laughter to a mild giggle. She pulled out the lingerie she had recently bought. She adjusted the clothing to fit her curved body. _I'm happy I actually listened to Sango. This is perfect_ Kagome thought happily as she saw how the white cloth fit her snuggly.

Kagome half skipped to the box that contained her new beautiful dress for the party. She took the silk out carefully, running the material through her cheek to feel the graceful softness of the fabric. _Perfect_ she thought dreamily. She put on the dress cautiously, afraid that it might come apart in her hands. Kagome still couldn't believe that such a beautiful thing could be hers. _Guys are going to swoon over me_ she thought mischievously.

In the next door bedroom, Sango was fussing over her brunette hair. She was already dressed in the petite strapless white dress she had purchased during the mall raid. The dress was one of the smallest things she would wear in public but it had somehow called to her. Like saying take me, take me. Don't leave me! Something along those lines.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome had no idea how to do her hair. The makeup—she already had an idea of she was going to do, but her hair was just a sloppy mess. Sango was almost done, and there was Kagome, still deciding what to do. She hung her head and managed to bang it on the mirror.

Deciding it was better to leave it at a natural state, Kagome fixed into her shoes. The natural went with the outfit and theme of the beach party. She looked like a goddess.

Kagome finished her look with a spray of perfume. She sighed and walked over to Inuyasha who was still fumbling with his hair. He had come out of the shower rather quickly, or did it only seem fast to her since she stayed in there for about an hour? His hair was in a sloppy tangled mess upon his head. The brush was well tangled in his tresses and Kagome tried very hard to suppress the giggle that was slowly seeping up her throat. She held it in for the longest she could but gave in. Her laughter traveled and bounced off the bedroom walls. Inuyasha growled and directed a scowl towards her lightened face.

"Instead of staring and laughing maybe you could, you know, help." Inuyasha's face held murdering intentions that had to be hidden if Kagome was going to help him.

"You should have washed your hair with shampoo for fleas like I told you. You know that regular human shampoo only screws it up." Her voice dripped with sarcasm that only caused Inuyasha to scowl deeper—_if _that was possible. She rolled her eyes once more and walked towards the grumbling man. "Fine, I'll help."

While Kagome was having her troubles with Inuyasha's hair, Miroku had stepped out of the shower and walked into his room. Sango had bent over in front of her drawers, looking for her favorite perfume. She didn't pay attention to the figure entering their room until his voice interrupted.

"Sango love, that position is giving me many suggestions but you should know that we are on a schedule. Now if you're really needy I'm pretty sure we can work things out." Miroku's voice was husky and his eyes had glazed with the beginnings of lust. He shifted his head to the right to get a better angle of Sango's ass.

Sango gasped and whirled around to face the young pervert. Her eyes were blazed with pure hatred towards the boy. Once she adjusted to her surroundings she noticed what Miroku was wearing, which was something that was quite revealing. His bottom half was wrapped in a white towel, something that made him look like he was wearing a skirt but didn't make him look feminine at all. His torso was exposed and glistened with droplets of water from his shower that reflected light in the perfect manner. His hair was soaking and leaked drops of water unto his skin, leaving trails of wet when they drifted downward.

Sango's gaze roamed about his body, taking in every contour and line of his figure. It was well built, a bit pale on her perfect-tone-for-hot-men scale but still gorgeous, How he had passed right in front of her without noticing him was beyond her since she basically had a hotness radar implanted in her brain. The man was hot but that didn't mean she would spill it to the world. He was still a pervert, a sexy one, but a pervert nonetheless and don't forget a player.

She tried to take her eyes away from his body but failed. Sheepishly her eyesight drifted towards Miroku's face, which had a satisfying grin on his beautifully boyish face. He took a step closer to Sango, shortening the space between them. Sango looked around to see that the only thing separating them was their large bed, something that could be easily put into the picture. He took another step forward, leaving Sango unsure of what to do.

She locked her gaze with Miroku's and searched for a resolution of the incoming problem. Finally clicking into place she took a step forward, shortening the space between them even more. Miroku was taken aback at the inconspicuous boldness. Letting a lusty smirk replace the shock, he took another step, leaving both of them almost at their arm's reach away.

Sango smirked evilly, meaning she was up to no good. She had come to the edge of the bed that had separated them before. Acting quickly, she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it directly at Miroku's face. Miroku stumbled and almost lost his balance. While he was struggling with just standing up, Sango had burst out laughing. She was clutching her sides to try and prevent the pain that was slowly seeping through her muscles.

"That…hahaha… was priceless." Her words were spoken in between gasps and laughter. "You actually thought…that I… oh! You're such… a pervert!" She steadied herself with the bed.

Breathing in and out to relax and stop the laughter she looked over to Miroku, who had long gotten up and was searching for clothes; it quirked her as odd that he didn't respond or actually say a witty comeback that would restore his dignity. His shoulders looked tense and he was actually looking for his things rather brusquely. Was he angry at her for making fun of him? Sango thought he was used to it since that was how they got along. Or maybe he actually meant what he was doing and… Sango stopped her train of thought, not really wanting to go into that matter.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango's brow furrowed in confusion and guilt because of the cold shoulder she was receiving. "Look I'm sorry if I upset you. Can we forget what happened please?" Sango pleaded.

"It's okay Sango love, it was just that I was feeling a draft and was getting cold so I took charge and decided to get changed." Miroku had straightened up and was now looking intently at Sango's eyes. He walked towards her until he was directly in front of her, dropped his gaze and said, "I still think you have a nice ass so don't fret about me ignoring you." To prove his point, Miroku slapped Sango's butt, who in turn let out a surprised whimper. Miroku was heading back to his drawer when Sango recovered from her shock. She spun Miroku around, gave him a loud searing slap, and walked out of the bedroom enraged.

Miroku chuckled and let the feeling of despair wash over him at the harsh words that Sango had spoken during her laughing spree. It had hurt him even though he refused to show it to anyone. Swallowing the feeling, he set to get ready for the party. No need to cry over spilt milk was the saying after all.

The group met out in the living room. Sango and Kagome were surprisingly done before the two men. They were watching a comedy that wasn't that funny when the doors of the two bedrooms opened up simultaneously. The girls would have laughed at timing but they were late enough. The party had started about an hour ago and yet they were still sitting and waiting for the two morons they had to drag.

"Finally! You two are worse than girls!' Sango snapped at both of them with her hands on her hips. "Let's go everyone."

The group shuffled out of the condo and into an elevator that left them at the lobby. Elevator music was playing softly in the background. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, looked up and closed his eyes to relieve some tension and get ready for the party. Not only that, but he was tracing plans in order to get some action.

Kagome turned to Sango and gave her an inquisitive look. "How are we going to get there?" Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. She was not up to the idea of walking to Mandalay Bay, it was way too far.

She looked around to the two men accompanying them and gave them the same look. "Don't tell me that you forgot how far we're going. At least tell me there is a bus stop close enough." Everyone gave her blank stares except for Sango, who has digging in her small white purse. "You people are idiots." Kagome went to pout-and-ignore mode while in the back of her head she damned her "friends" to hell, that excluding Inuyasha as her friend of course.

"Kagome, hold your horses and tie them up along with your mouth please." Sango's voice held humor and the smile she had placed only increased when she saw the astonished look on Kagome's face. "I called Sesshomaru when I was getting ready and asked him to send a car over. He just texted me and said it is outside waiting for us."

"This is why I love you Sango." Kagome walked towards Sango and gave her a tight hug.

She would have kissed her but the elevator doors glided open. Kagome looked up to the numbers and was confused when she saw that they were not at the lobby yet. A young woman stepped in wearing a quite small white ensemble. Her hair was in a messy ponytail that let wisps of black hair hang. Her perfume was strong yet it wasn't that unpleasant. She looked like a nice woman, slutty, but admirable. What definitely killed the look was the fact was that Inuyasha and Kagome had met her very well during the flight.

"Fancy meeting you here Kikyo." Inuyasha was on full flirt mode, something that quirked Kagome. Sango and Miroku both looked at Inuyasha stunned, since he knew the woman.

"Ah! Inuyasha", she looked towards Kagome, "and the girlfriend…or not." She gave Kagome a sarcastic smirk that sent chills down Kagome's spine. "I thought you were going to call me." Kikyo slanted her face a tiny bit left, giving her the perfect inquisitive look. She looked hot, except for her eyes, which still held a lusty glare.

"I'm sorry. It seemed my phone had been dropped in water and I am still trying to get it fixed. I should get it back in two more days" He tried to look as believable as possible but once glance at Kagome's mocking face and he was sure that what he just said sounded like bullshit.

"That's okay honey." The doors dinged open—this time to the lobby that let in a lot of noise and voices. It was a mix of culture outside the small metal box they were in. "I might see you around since I'm on vacation for two weeks and I _am _staying in the same building as you." Kikyo sent him a wink and walked off.

"That, Inuyasha, is one hot chick." Miroku whistled and let his eyes wander down to Kikyo's exposed legs. Not only was Miroku staring but Inuyasha was not left behind. They looked on with dreamy stares, ignoring the two young ladies currently by their sides glaring daggers that they both were obviously immune to.

"What I don't understand is why you lied to her about your phone." Miroku had stopped his stupefied look and was peering intently at Inuyasha. "Now if you don't want her I can make her feel good for a night or two." His eyes closed momentarily, sending flashes of Kikyo's flesh through Miroku's eyes. "Yes, I will definitely make her happy."

Sango's cheeks flamed to life at the revelation of Miroku. It was not the only thing that alarmed her. Miroku's comment sent a stab through her heart that had left her breathless. It was probably because of the way he sent lustful stares towards strangers but never to her, who has known him for quite a while though she didn't understand why she would even want those type of stares directed at her. Whatever the reason, Sango was not enjoying the feelings.

"The only reason I lied", Inuyasha said, snapping Sango and Miroku out of their reverie, "was because my _best friend Kagome_, after you Miroku, had the boldness to delete Kikyo's number from my cell phone." Inuyasha gave Kagome a hateful glare, one that was returned towards him as a mocking smile. "Once I see Kikyo again, because I will, I will tell her my phone _did _get screwed up and I will need her number again." 'Yes, the plan for getting laid is well on the way' Inuyasha thought.

"You can lie about whatever you like to her and shit but if you just asked her normally for her number she would have still said yes because she's a whore." Kagome smiled innocently but meant every single icy word. "Well not really a whore because she doesn't charge, I don't think, but you get my point."

"You little bitch! You're just mad because you can't get any. Better get that stick out of your ass before—" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's sweet, strained voice.

"Come on idiots, except for Sango who is intelligent, we're late enough." Kagome got out of the elevator into the animated lobby. She walked briskly with Sango being the only one to keep her pace.

Rays of heated light hit their cool skin, instantly warming it up. The rays blinded them but the car awaiting them was not left invisible. Inuyasha recognized the driver that was always with Sesshomaru, Jakken, standing in front of the car. The group walked quickly towards him and greeted him warmly.

Inuyasha called shotgun first, not wanting to be stuck in the backseat and wanting to see the view of the Strip. Kagome got a window seat behind Inuyasha while Sango sat in the middle, forced to sit next to Miroku, who was ogling a bus with a picture of a group of women in thongs. Sango didn't have much of a view of anything since she was stuck as center but wasn't complaining either. Inuyasha and Kagome on the other hand were pasted to the window as they passed the Mirage, and the largest of all, Caesar's Palace. The roman style the casino had was magnificent. The light that the gardens reflected with the combination of marble was a beauty. Leaving Caesar's Palace behind, Inuyasha was most definitely impressed by the Bellagio. It was currently running a show and people swarmed over the sidewalk. Water fountains reaching up to 240 feet in the air were dancing to the rhythm of a mesmerizing orchestral song.

Miroku let out a girly squeal that made everyone turn towards his enlightened face. "Look guys, it's the Paris' Eiffel Tower." Inuyasha and Kagome took his excited outburst as another of his fruity moments and went back to site-seeing but they still took a peek at the tower. Miroku pulled on Sango's arm and made her lean down towards the window, bringing her extremely close to his face. The tower was a replica of the one in France. "Sango love, I'm going to marry you one day and take you to the Eiffel Tower to have our first _official _kiss as new weds." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear and stunned her with the daring revelation.

"Yes Miroku, keep telling yourself that and maybe, just _maybe _it will come true. OK?" Sango petted Miroku's lap before she turned back to how she was seated before his outburst. The blush she thought was tormenting her left but with the absence came the feeling of guilt. Even though Miroku didn't send her heated stares, the words that left his mouth were getting to Sango and she didn't want to start believing for the feeling of disappointment that would surely come.

The car stopped in front of tall golden building surrounded with luscious green vegetation. The sight was breathtaking and excited the young travelers. They drove up to the entrance where Jakken got off and opened the door for the passengers.

"This way, Sesshomaru is waiting." Jakken led them down a series of hallways filled with a diversity of people. Opening a glass door, he led them into a path filled with palms and other vegetation growing on the sides, making it a beautifully natural site. The path was of stone and it made a certain sound when their shoes clattered against it.

Mouths hung open as they emerged to a large bathing area. It simulated a beach on a clear day but with only its advantages like the clean water and sand. The area was filled with people sun-bathing, swimming and socially interacting. They all dressed in white like the invitation had said.

Kagome turned to Sango and gave her a sweet glare. "I thought you said it was a beach party but all I see are 'high-class people' and a simulation of a beach." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and acted like she actually expected an answer. The three men looked intently towards Sango, hoping to learn a way of clearing up the misunderstanding.

"I said beach because in the invitation there had been a picture of this place on a beautiful sunny day and it looked like a beach." Sango said sheepishly. Her cheeks were tainted with the color of embarrassment. "How was I to know that I was a 'bay'?" Sango crossed her in which led her breasts to push, leaving a great view, one that Miroku soon took advantage of.

"It doesn't matter; we're here so let's make everything out of it." Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder that made her relax and smile back at the warm, forgiving smile of Kagome. She led everyone closer to the water looking quite pleased.

"Where's Sesshomaru, Jakken?" Sango asked with a curious look in her face. Even though he was the host at the party, he was nowhere in sight. It was odd because Sesshomaru was always the center of attention anywhere he was.

"He's running some last minute errands to make sure the company was well attended." Jakken said matter-of-factly. His voice held air of admiration. Sesshomaru was like and idol in the man's eyes; one that nobody compared to. It got quite annoying when he would start talking how great Sesshomaru was and that Inuyasha was lucky to have him as family and so on. It certainly irked Inuyasha to no end; to the point where he almost strangled him while Sesshomaru was away on a business trip. "You may enjoy yourselves till the master returns. I will take my leave."

"Bye" both Kagome and Sango muttered.

"Well, we're here so I'm leaving to go find me some ladies." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and set forth. After taking a few steps he looked over his shoulder and said "Inuyasha, aren't you coming. We had a deal remember?" He winked to give Inuyasha the reminder of their plan.

"Oh, right, bye." He joined Miroku's side and grinned from side to side. "Let's get this plan on the road!" His voice was full of excitement. "Have fun ladies—if I can call you that—because I know _I_ will" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder completed with a wave.

They walked with confidence towards the bar area where some ladies were having a couple of refreshing drinks. The air surrounding them was filled with poise knowing that they were going to get what they wanted or at least somewhere close to it. There were two ladies watching them with interest, eyeing them like a piece of candy, savoring and saving them for the right time.

Inuyasha and Miroku approached them with smiles spread on their faces. "Hello ladies, mind if we join you?" Miroku put on his suave voice to convince the women. Inuyasha took one of the ladies' hands and gave it a soft kiss then said in an alluring voice "we won't do any harm to such beautiful ladies."

Their charm worked and the ladies succumbed. Miroku and Inuyasha took a seat in between them, making both of them sit together with a lady on their side. "Mind telling us what names you lovely ladies possess?" Miroku said. He was not left behind nor obscured by Inuyasha's charm for he had one of its own.

Kagome and Sango watched from afar. They were surprised at the alter ego the men had. They went from annoying bastards to heart-breaking Casanovas. It was slightly disturbing the way flirtatious sap oozed from them and to top it all, the women were falling for the act. The women Inuyasha and Miroku were flirting with were not as young as them, around 28 maybe but age did not seem to stop them—unless it went over 30.

Annoyed at their act, Kagome turned around and headed for a glass table. It had an umbrella giving it shade. She sat down and sighed. The sun was warming up everything and the wind was dead, leaving her no way to relieve herself from the heat.

Her brown eyes searched the crowd, looking at all the people at once. A smile crept upon her face as she saw Sesshomaru come in from the door they had used followed by Jakken, of course. He seemed more at ease in this type of environment than he was back in Japan. Kagome smiled brightly and waved him over. He looked towards her and changed his angle to walk to her. He walked with elegance that came natural to him. It was somewhat similar to how Inuyasha was walking when he was trying to seduce the ladies but Sesshomaru's looked more natural. He spotted them and walked towards them.

"Hello ladies" His voice was strong and masculine that could send shivers up and down anyone´s spine. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" A small smile accented his features. He looked at Kagome with a gleam in his eyes. Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Sango and she smiled the same mischievousness. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She did not like the air around them or the glances of Sango and Sesshomaru. It felt like they were up to something.

Kagome was snapped out of her evil glare by Sesshomaru´s voice. "Say, where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" He looked around, scanning the area in search of them but saw nothing. The teasing gleam in his eyes was gone and a small frown was forming at the edges of his mouth.

"Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb are at the bar area hitting on some gran-grans", said Kagome teasingly with a mischievous smirk. "They left a few minutes ago."

"I see." Sesshomaru´s teasing sparkle was back stronger than before and it appeared to be because of her choice of words. He seemed to be more playful with them than when they were in Japan.

"Aren´t _you_ happy today", Kagome smiled up at him. She looked into his eyes and they indeed gleamed. _´I wonder why you've changed_´ Kagome thought. She looked towards Sango who also had the same shimmer as his. An idea struck her and inside and eyes popped out. What if Sango and Sesshomaru were going out? She looked at both of them and they seemed like they were. They had that sappy couple air around them and it explained the constant exchanging of smiles. Interesting.

"What is there not to be happy about? The sun is out, I´m in great company and we´re in Las Vegas." To prove his point he lifted his arms. At that time a breeze passed through and lifted his hair. His clothes moved along with the air making him a beautiful site. Kagome saw how maybe Sango had fallen for him, that is, if she really did.

"Yeah, I guess you´re right." Kagome said looking out at the water a few feet in front of her. What she needed was someone to have fun with and at that moment, even if it hurt to say it, Sango was not that person and Sesshomaru was not very qualified either.

"Kagome, lighten up. Like Sesshomaru said, the sun is out. Come on and let's have fun." Sango smiled and pulled Kagome to her feet. Seeing that her friend still had a serious look on her face, she squeezed her cheeks, somewhat like a grown up would do when they see a cute kid. Kagome giggled and slapped Sango's hands away.

"Now that you smiled, let's get something to drink." Sango got behind Kagome and was beginning to push her towards the bar area but looked back to Sesshomaru. "Come on, you too. That way, you can embarrass Inuyasha as well."

"Sango, Sesshomaru doesn't have to try hard to embarrass Inuyasha. He already makes an ass out of himself." Kagome gave a cheeky grin and Sesshomaru contained laugh.

"You're right, but can never have too much." Sesshomaru's eyes held a malevolent twinkle. He laughed and took the lead towards the bar, Sango still pushing a semi-stubborn Kagome. Kagome in turn, groaned but let Sango push her. What she needed was some strong liquor to calm her down. Good thing they were going to be close to liquor heaven in a few more steps.

The trio reached Miroku, Inuyasha, and the women they had left them for. Kagome's eyes narrowed and took the situation in. They were not flirting anymore and instead were chatting away life old acquaintances. The boys' act had been dropped and in Kagome's eyes they were not acting like idiots anymore.

"You're kidding, that must have been so embarrassing." One of the ladies laughed with her drink in hand and Inuyasha and Miroku followed suit. The other of the women was just chuckling, more like remembering an old story rather than hearing a joke.

"Hello, little brother." Heads swiveled towards Sesshomaru's thundering voice. A smile spread on both the girls' faces while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He was not overly-thrilled to see his brother or to accept any brother-touchy feelings from him. Instead of returning the not-so-warm greeting from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nodded and said, "Sesshomaru".

"Inuyasha, you're so cold." Sesshomaru smiled and pretended to protect his chest from Inuyasha's words with his hands, a gesture that irked Inuyasha to no end. In turn, Inuyasha snorted and tried to ignore his brother, a task that was difficult to accomplish with so many people looking around. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all exchanged curious glances, all thinking about the same thing: what was Sesshomaru so happy about today?

"Long time no see, Sess." All their eyes turned to the woman speaking. It was the same one that was laughing loud while the other just chuckled. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru did not give her the cold shoulder and instead smiled down at her.

"Hello, Kagura." He introduced Sango and Kagome, taking advantage of the introduction to Kagura. They didn't seem to be getting off the wrong foot but Kagome could tell that for some reason the girl, Kanna was checking her out but it was probably just her imagination.

"You two know each other?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. The smile on both Sesshomaru's and Kagura's faces was evidence that they did. "Apparently you do but mind telling me from where?"

"He knows a friend of ours and has become very attached to her. She couldn't come with us today." Kagura rambled on about Sesshomaru and her friend but she never mentioned the name. Sesshomaru on the other hand was panicking. He was not entirely happy about the information spilling from Kagura's mouth. _Mmmmm, _Kagome thought, _maybe this girl is the one who has Sesshomaru in such a good mood._

"I'm sorry honey for not saying anything about you." Her rambling had stopped momentarily enough to look at the lady next to her. What surprised Kagome was that Kagura had called her honey. "This person here, new friends, is my partner, Kanna."

"When you say partner, you mean like _partner _partner?" Sango asked. She was not entirely sure what she meant when she said partner. Sango had her suspicions but had dismissed them, sure that they were incorrect but apparently they really _were_ lesbians.

"Yes. She is my _partner_ partner. But don't be alarmed of me coming onto you because, well, I already have her." Kagura looked towards Kanna in a loving way.

"No, that's not what I meant—" Sango flushed with embarrassment.

"That's ok dear, I was only teasing." Kagura smiled and returned to her story of Sesshomaru having a close relationship with her friend.

"And what's the name of this mystery woman?" Miroku asked in the hopes of ending the curiosity of Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha's, and his.

"Oh, right. I forgot to say. Her name is—" Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagura's mouth to stop her from saying the name. Instead, a muffled sound erupted from her mouth, making Inuyasha suspicious. His curiosity was spiked now because of Sesshomaru's denying actions.

"Sesshomaru don't be so rude to your guests." Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's hand from Kagura's mouth but he would not budge. He opted to challenging him by staring into his eyes with his hand still trying to remove his and said, "Let her speak. A name is not harmful."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from her mouth but still did not let her speak. "Kagura dear, why don't you keep quiet for now? I want our friend's introduction to be a surprise. Please, don't ruin it." He smiled sweetly but in his eyes Kagura could tell that he was dead serious about not saying anything.

"Oh fine. But just because I'm in a good mood." She wiggled her finger in a playful way, poked him, and pushed him away.

"Sesshomaru, you are an asshole and you're not allowed to keep secrets from your favorite half-brother." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked up defiantly towards Sesshomaru. Sometimes, Inuyasha hated the cold attitude and secrecy of his brother. It made him look mysterious and aloof but he still attracted the ladies. To make it worse, Sesshomaru didn't even try to get to those girls. They would come on to him first.

"One: Stop using such vile language. Two: You're not my favorite. And three: You're my only brother-anything." The girls giggled, except for Kagura, whose laugh could probably be heard from inside the hotel since it was so loud.

"I'm sorry to leave everyone but I need to drink and relax." Kagome interrupted the conversation, taking everyone by surprise. "I'll just get a drink and leave you all in each other's company for a while. Enjoy. Nice meeting you two and I hope to see who Sess' girlfriend is. I mean, _good friend._" The last comment made everyone laugh and Kagome politely excused herself.

"Nice meeting all of you." Sango said with a genuine smile. Company in a new country was always the best. "I think I'm going to accompany Kagome. See you later." They nodded accepting that she was leaving.

Kagome and Sango walked away from their new friends with a mischievous smile on their faces. They had left for a purpose even though they did not have to tell each other what that purpose was. Their plan had not been forgotten and was only starting.

Kagome needed to just unwind and pull herself together so she could get some romance and men going. Why she was so tense was still a mystery to her but the atmosphere of the party had helped her ease somewhat.

They ordered a slightly loaded drink and stood watching the bartender prepare it. Kagome scanned quickly for a table, just a feathery glance until she and found an empty one nearby the bar area but very far away from Inuyasha and the gang. She told the waiter to bring their drinks to the table when they were ready. They sat down on metal chairs facing the water and the breeze. The chairs and tables, Sango had to admit complimented the scenery and the feel of the party. It made everything so easy going and relaxed—exactly what they needed in order to seduce some hot men.

The waiter came with their drinks and Kagome muttered a thank-you while Sango gave him a smile that gave him a slight startled jolt. He blushed, murmured a welcome and scurried back to the bar area to prepare another order.

Kagome eyed him with a sideways glance, not wanting to give anything away and grinned devilishly at Sango. "What do you think Sango? Bet he likes you." Kagome's face lightened up with teasing humor. Men were so much fun, especially the ones that didn't know what was coming to them. Sango apparently hadn't seen the way the waiter had eyed her and brushed the comments off.

"Sango, it's getting dark and it's been three days since we've been arrived. We need men!" Kagome whispered harshly in Sango's ear. "How about asking the nice waiter if he wants to go out? He definitely had an interest in you."

"I don't really like him like that." Sango said while taking a sip from the straw of her drink. "How about we scope the men here and if we find any good ones we'll go out with them."

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting together at the bar inside. After Kagome and Sango had gone, Sesshomaru left with Kagura and Kanna to show them around. Inuyasha and Miroku had chosen to stay because they still had their plan to fulfill: to get laid. So after asking every single girl at the party and being rejected by every single one, they ended up in the bar drinking their failure away.

Even though Miroku had drunk a lot more than Inuyasha he still felt sober. He could hold his liquor very well, unlike Inuyasha, who was on the verge of being wasted. They really needed a life. They had been turned down by every single woman in the party. They felt like losers and Inuyasha had taken a great blow to his gigantic ego.

Seeing that Inuyasha would not leave the drinking area on his own will and would probably pass out if left there, he took him outside where they had been with Kagura and Kanna. Once outside, Miroku hesitated due to the scene a distance away. Kagome was drunk with a man that could hold his liquor way better than her. They seemed to be enjoying themselves but he wasn't too sure if Kagome would be safe with him. There was a hungry gleam in his eyes that was getting deeper with each passing moment. Not sure if he should get Kagome away from him, he turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey, stand up right. You see that guy over there?" He pointed to where Kagome, Sango and the man were sitting. Inuyasha focused on the blob that the two people made. "I don't think Kagome is exactly safe with him. We should probably go pick her up." Inuyasha nodded to show Miroku that he understood, that, or his head just bobbed because of his inebriated state. "You wait here while I get her okay?" Miroku said.

Miroku sat Inuyasha down on one of the stools while he walked towards Kagome and Sango. He stopped between both of them and tapped on Kagome's shoulder making her turn her slurred attention from sleazy man to Miroku.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed and beamed as though seeing him had been the best thing of her life. She really _was_ drunk.

The man next to her frowned and did not seem to like Miroku's presence at all. He had blue eyes and black hair that was style into a ponytail. His white clothes softened his gaze but it did not fool Miroku as to what the man's intentions were. Why couldn't Kagome be more concerned about her safety?

"Hey Kagome. Inuyasha and I are going to go walk on the strip to see some shows we missed. Why don't you and Sango come with us?" Miroku was deliberately leaving out the man's company. It was clearly not an open invitation. "That way we can leave together and get home as a group."

"Oh, how fun Miroku!" Kagome smiled widely. Her brown watery eyes were red and were glistening from the alcohol. She turned to the man seated to her right and gave him the same smile she gave Miroku. "Why don't you come with us Kouga? It'll be a lot of fun."

Kouga, the man, furrowed his brows debating to take up on Kagome's invitation, one that had not been open until she asked him to go. He looked at his silver watch and his did a double-take. It was way past the time he had to go. "Actually I can't Kagome. It's getting kind of late and I and promised someone that I would get home early." He smiled generously. He took her hand in his, rubbed it with his thumb and finally lifted it to his mouth where he placed a gentle kiss on it. "Maybe another time."

Kagome pouted but didn't protest. "Okay. Until next time then." She turned to Sango who was just bored out of her mind though a little tipsy. "Let's go have fun Sango."

Kagome beamed at her best friend and waited for her approval. Sango nodded making it known that she was right behind her. Kagome took the signal and stood up. The amount of alcohol consumed was taking its toll and not letting her walk properly. Sango followed and stood next to Miroku. Kouga stood along with them but waited in front of his chair until they left. Kagome glanced one more time at Kouga and waved. He returned it with a flirty grin.

The group walked back to Inuyasha who was having another drink from the bar. He looked like he shouldn't be drinking anymore and yet he still did.

"Come Inuyasha. We're going home." Said Miroku. He gave Sango Kagome to take care of while he tended to Inuyasha.

At hearing home, Kagome peeped up and said, "I thought we were going to roam The Strip."

Miroku sighed not bothering to hide that he fact that he lied about going out. "I think that you've had too much to drink and it would be better if we went home and got some rest."

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku." Inuyasha slurred and took his friend's face in his hands. This made Miroku look at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "If the lady says she wants to go then let's go." He let go of Miroku's cheeks and rested his forehead on Miroku's shoulder. "It won't do us any harm to go out."

Miroku looked at Sango who also was a bit drunk. She looked at him too and smiled. "Let's just go. We have to enjoy whatever time we have here."

Miroku nodded and took the group outside where all the commotion was. Tourists were rushing to get a place where they could watch the shows comfortably. Some people were rushing to get from one place to another while others kept to a slow pace, appreciating every detail in the city. 

After an hour or two of walking people began to swarm more around. There seemed to be more people than there was when they had first started walking. They were pushed around and they fought hard to keep together.

They walked into a casino where there were a lot of people. It seemed to be more packed in there than it had was outside. Miroku lost sight of Inuyasha but he saw Sango. Sango like Miroku, lost sight of Kagome.

Miroku walked towards Sango. "I lost Inuyasha." He was exasperated and his face showed worry. He looked towards her empty sides and stated, "and you have lost Kagome."

"We are screwed!" Sango exclaimed. "Let's go look for them. They're drunk, they're young, which makes them stupid and reckless." Sango was stressing. It they did not find their friends in tact they would get in so much trouble by all of their parents. Especially, Kagome's and Inuyasha's.

After half an hour of searching Sango gasped loud enough for a few people to stop and stare at her. Miroku also looked at Sango expectantly.

"Oh, my, god." Sango said the words slowly as her hand came up to close over her mouth. She could not believe her eyes.

"Where are they?" Miroku directed his gaze to where Sango was staring. He gasped just as loudly when he pinpointed the pair in the crowd. "They didn't." Miroku shook his head in disbelief.

"They did." Sango replied.


End file.
